Instintos
by DJEMileidy
Summary: Kara Danvers llega a National City con dos propósitos. Conseguir el trabajo ideal y apoyar a su hermana en su decisión de ser madre. Todo parece desarrollarse de forma perfecta hasta que llega esa noche. La noche en la cual fue mordida por una ¿vampiresa?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: The Interview

Hacía calor. Un calor tan insoportable. Una capa cristalina de sudor comenzaba a cubrir su pálida piel. Su respiración, cada vez más errática y pesada, era el único sonido llenando aquella habitación. Parecía ser una broma o una burla de parte de algún ser superior: que sus últimos latidos fuesen desbocados e irregulares. Como si acabase de correr un maratón. Como si recién cruzase la meta: solo para darse cuenta de que se encontraba entre los últimos en lograr llegar.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en el suelo. La luz se colaba por las altas ventanas que se hallaban en el fondo del salón. La vista era hermosa, pero melancólica: como sacada de una trágica película recién filmada o un libro de horror que le había atrapado entre sus escenas. Afuera el sol se veía tan hermoso: tan radiante y cálido. Le recordaba las tardes tendida sobre la delicada yerba verde en el extenso jardín de la finca de sus padres.

Tristemente, al igual que la luz parecía filtrarse en la habitación a causa de la ausencia de cortinas, su vida parecía escaparse de su pecho. Como si estuviese sosteniendo un trozo de hielo y desease, inútilmente, impedir que se derritiese. La vida se reía de ella porque no podría detener su destino.

La temperatura de su cuerpo parecía subir a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Quizás era debido a la luz que entraba al desconocido salón desde los altos e imponentes ventanales. Quiso moverse, quejarse o pedir ayuda, pero solo un gemido de dolor atravesó su garganta cuando movió una de sus manos. Un dolor, que había ignorado anteriormente, comenzó a extenderse desde su pecho: bajó la mirada y observó la húmeda mancha roja en su traje blanco.

-¿Qué has hecho?- escuchó una voz a lo lejos, una voz grave que le hizo estremecer.

No reconocía el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Se asemejaba al salón principal de su casa. Con la poca consciencia que tenía, sus ojos se deslizaron por sus alrededores. Había algo oscuro, casi siniestro, aferrándose a las paredes oscuras y al enorme candelabro de oro que colgaba en lo alto del techo.

-Estaba a punto de morir padre, lo siento mucho...sé que no debí...- escuchó otra voz, era un hombre...o quizás un adolescente...su voz era más aguda y llorosa: como si implorase por misericordia.

-No quiero más disculpas...ve a tu habitación de inmediato. Ya sabes que hacer.- habló nuevamente la primera voz.

Se escucharon pasos. Pasos rápidos que se alejaban sin ritmo alguno. La joven en el suelo podía imaginar el sonido acelerado de aquel corazón que se alejaba...solo que...no habían más latidos. Solo había silencio. Por un instante...incluso su corazón parecía haberse detenido...y ella estaba casi convencida de que había muerto. Solo había una pieza perdida en esa teoría.

Ella seguía mirando hacia aquel ventanal. El sol seguía estando allí en compañía de los árboles. El calor se disipó en un instante junto al dolor. Solo quedó un sentimiento de vacío. Un vacío profundo y aterrador. Se percató entonces que ese sentimiento provenía de su propio interior. Intentó comprender que estaba ocurriendo, pero la enorme puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un hombre seguido de una mujer.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, querida.- saludo el hombre arrodillándose a su lado.

El vestía con las ropas mas elegantes que ella jamás hubiese imaginado. Tenía unos ojos verdes, tan oscuros que algunos destellos de negro parecían querer burlarse de sus sentidos. El bastón en su mano tenia una serpiente en la punta: le inspiraba desconfianza por alguna razón reconocida. Él no parecía esperar una respuesta inmediata: solo le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué...- comenzó a preguntar ella, su voz se escuchaba más profunda y rasposa de lo normal: sentía su garganta demasiado seca.

Se detuvo cuando las ruedas de su cabeza comprendieron que algo estaba mal. Su mano derecha, pálida y delicada, se movió con rapidez hasta su pecho. Palpo allí: donde hace un momento había una herida. La tela seguía estando igual de húmeda; evidencia innegable de que hace algún rato una herida de muerte marcaba su cuerpo. No fue la falta de dolor o molestia lo que le hizo sentir aterrada. Fue otra ausencia la que lleno de terror su cuerpo. El silencio. La falta de latido. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos rojos que pertenecían a la mujer que, de pie tras el hombre, tenia una siniestra sonrisa adornando sus fieras facciones.

-Bienvenida a la familia...

(...)

-¡Por Merlín, Kara Danvers apresúrate!- escucho la voz de su hermana.

La rubia de ojos azules salió del baño intentando colocarse el abrigo color gris sobre su camisa de botones blanca. Era 7 de diciembre y, como de costumbre, Kara no había logrado levantarse a tiempo para la importante entrevista en la cual debía estar veinte minutos antes. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo para dejar a Alex en su cita médica y emprender su camino hacia Luthor Corp. Conseguir la entrevista para obtener el puesto de asistente de la gran Cat Grant, jefa de telecomunicaciones en la empresa de la familia más poderosa de Metrópolis, le había costado mucho. La ojiazul estaba convencida de que había sido tan complicado como obtener, si lo hubiese intentado, un nuevo riñón luego de haber donado el suyo hace cinco años. ¿Quién no deseaba trabajar en la gran empresa de los Luthor?

En su prisa por llegar a su cama, la rubia se tropezó con la caja llena de instrumentos de pintura. Había estado intentando colocarse el abrigo y caminar hacia la cama a la vez. Kara Danvers no era muy buena en eso de hacer múltiples tareas. Incluso había desistido de caminar y mascar chicle. Acabó murmurando entre dientes cuando cayó sobre el colchón. Aunque al final había logrado su misión: llegar a la cama. Se estiró en busca de su celular, debía estar en alguna parte entre las sabanas. La noche anterior se habia dormido observando un video de unos gatitos.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó a nadie en particular moviendo las almohadas fuera de su camino. Lanzó una al suelo y palpó bajo la colcha completamente desesperada por encontrar el aparato del demonio que parecía jugar a las escondidas en el momento menos indicado.

Se escucharon pasos y ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Apenas habían pasado tres segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese. Alex Danvers se apresuró a entrar a la habitación con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desaprobación. La habitación de su hermana era un desastre en esos momentos. Desde la ropa esparcida en algunos rincones hasta la gata negra de ojos azules sobre la cómoda.

-¡Aquí esta!- gritó Kara saltando fuera de la cama con su celular en mano solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Alex. En esos momentos la rubia estuvo segura de que si el mundo fuese una de sus películas de ficción favoritas la otra le estaría lanzando una maldición imperdonable.

-¡Debemos llegar temprano, Kara! ¡Te lo advertí anoche! ¿Por qué no puedes intentar ser responsable una vez en tu vida?- interrogó la pelirroja agarrando la mochila negra que la mas joven solía llevar colgada en su espalda la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Me he quedado dormida.- se excusó la rubia apresurándose a tomar unos papeles de la cómoda. La ojiazul murmuró un saludo para Kripto, el gato que le regresaba la mirada con sus profundos ojos azules. Ella no esperó una respuesta, aunque lo había hecho durante los primeros dos años de convivencia con su felino amigo. En su fuero interno todavía creía posible que en algún momento de su vida Kripto revelase que podía mantener una conversación con ella fuera de profundas miradas.

Vivir en National City era toda una aventura para la ojiazul. Se habían mudado hace solo unos tres meses cuando su hermana habia decidido relizarse una inseminación artificial. La mejor clínica se encontraba en la ciudad por lo cual la rubia tomo la decisión de viajar con ella. Por supuesto, no tenia nada que ver con que el trabajo de sus sueños siempre hubiese sido trabajar en Luthor Corp. Eso era un tema completamente aparte.

\- Entonces, en una hora estaré contigo en la clínica.- habló Kara besando la mejilla de su hermana antes de que se separasen. Alex habia pedido un taxi para le llevase a ambas, pero luego se habían percatado de que la ojiazul llegaría tarde a la cita si acompañaba a la pelirroja a la clínica.

-Llama cuando acabe la entrevista.- pidió la pelirroja.

Kara Danvers era un rayo de luz en un mundo vacío de empatía, inocencia, bondad y amor. Todos los que le conocían solían llegar a la misma conclusión: ella era demasiado buena para pertenecer a este mundo. La rubia solía sonreír cuando le alagaban: porque ella sabía que solo daba lo que le había provisto a ella la familia Danvers. Ella habia estado en el lado oscuro de la vida, en la zona de lamento, hundida entre escombros de dolor...hasta que una luz habia brillado en su vida.

El bus estaba repleto. Ella se acurrucó al fondo, sujetando fuertemente un tubo para no irse al suelo cada vez que el conductor frenaba. Estaban en la hora de mayor tránsito y el chofer parecía no estar de buen humor. La ojiazul le sonrió al señor a su derecha y él respondió el gesto antes de seguir leyendo el periódico. Causualmente una imagen de Cat Grant salía en la portada y el cuerpo de Kara comenzó a sentir los nervios intensificándose.

-Buen día.- dijo la rubia cuando bajo del auto bus evitando un enorme charco. El chofer solo cerró la puerta en su rostro sin siquiera responder a su brillante sonrisa. La rubia se sorprendió por el gesto, pero únicamente bajó la vista a su reloj de pulsera mientras se detenía en la acera.

Tenía exactamente quince minutos para llegar a la empresa. Levantó la vista, el edificio estaba justo a unos metros. Era tan alto como se decía. La joven suspiró, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Casi podía imaginarse escribiendo artículos para la revista Catco que financiaba la empresa. Estaba perdida en su sueño, lo suficiente para ignorar el movimiento de los autos. Escuchó la bocina, pero no se movió lo suficientemente rápido: sintió el agua mojar su ropa.

-¡Oh por Rao!- gimió mirando su vestimenta y lamentando no haber colocado un conjunto extra de ropa en la mochila que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Ella esta lamentando su existencia e imaginando que el cielo habia conspirado en su contra cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta. Levantó el rostro, encontrándose con un auto negro estacionado a su derecha. Su mirada viajó a la persona que bajaba, se encontró con un rostro cargado de culpa y preocupación.

-Disculpe mucho, señorita. No he visto el agua hasta que estaba sobre ella. – se excuso rápidamente la mujer de cabello negro levantando sus gafas de sol hasta colocarlas sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, tranquila...solo...perderé mi entrevista y...

-No, por favor déjeme hacer algo por ayudarle.- pidió la desconocida, Kara tardó tres segundos en responder porque la mujer habia fijado su intensa mirada verde en ella.

-Esta bien, no hace falta, de todas formas no podré llegar a tiempo. Tengo que cambiarme y...

-Tengo ropa en mi oficina, estaremos ahí en tres minutos.- le e la mujer abriendo la puerta de su vehículo en un silencioso ofrecimiento por llevarle.

Kara lanzó una mirada a la empresa. Usualmente entrar al auto de un desconocido es una de esas cosas que no debes hacer nunca. En esos momentos la rubia estaba desesperada. Si se cambiaba en cinco minutos podría llegar a la entrevista aunque fuese con solo 2 minutos de retraso.

-Bueno...podría llegar la entrevista si es así.- habló Kara acercándose a la desconocida. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la mujer: destilaba confianza y amabilidad por todos sus poros.

La pelinegra conducia a una velocidad moderada. Danvers tanteaba nerviosa sus rodillas cuando el auto comenzó a dirigirse hacia Luthor Corp. Ella se sorprendió y pensó en comentar que precisamente allí era su entrevista. La desconocida estaba demasiado concentrada en su propio mundo: Kara pensó que no le interesaría saber. Se deslizaron hasta un estacionamiento y cuando el auto se detuvo la rubia pensó que todavía había esperanza para obtener el trabajo.

-Vamos.- ordenó la mujer caminando hacia un elevador en el, ligeramente oscuro, estacionamiento interno de la empresa.

Kara no deseaba estar nerviosa, pero estaba por entrar a la empresa mas importante National City. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y ella luchaba por ocultar la emoción que se escapaba por sus poros. El elevador era tan elegante como el resto del lugar y la rubia cuestionó sus propios pensamientos: quizás habia idealizado demasiado aquella empresa. Un sonido a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos; ella podría haber jurado que escucho algo semejante a un gruñido.

Era imposible ¿cierto? A su lado, mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, solo se encontraba la mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. La desconocida vestía un elegante traje de diseñador negro que resaltaba una figura bien cuidada que cualquiera podría envidiar. Kara se sintió afortunada que no le hubiese mojado otra persona: seguro estaría arrastrando su decepcionado cuerpo hacia su casa si fuese asi.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la ojiazul se sorprendio cuando les recibió un pasillo que conectaba con una zona redonda. Una escritorio con una mujer rubia sentada tras él era lo único que adornaba el espacio aparte de algunas plantas y una puerta. Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio casi frustrante. Sus pisadas resonaban por el espacio y el chap chap de sus tenis la hizo sentirse un poco avergonzada.

-Buenos días, señora. – saludó la secretaria mirando primero a la pelinegra y luego advirtiendo la presencia de la ojiazul con una ceja levantada.

-Buenos días, Eve. No me pases llamadas.- ordenó la ojiverde

La desconocida solo se dirigió hacia la puerta de un color blanco lechoso que impedía la vista dentro de la oficina. La secretara siguió a la ojiazul con la mirada y Kara nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. La oficina que le recibió era enorme. ¿Qué tan importante era aquella pelinegra en Luthor Corp? Danvers estaba convencida de que ni siquiera Cat tendría un piso exclusivamente para ella.

Girando sobre sus talones su mirada se desplazó por cada rincón. El escritorio era blanco y sobre el descansaba una laptop color negro. En el extremo derecho habia una pequeña sala compuesta de un sillón blanco con varias revistas extendidas sobre la limpia superficie y una mesa de cristal. Habían varias estanterías repletas de libros, Kara no recordaba haber observado tantos tomos en un mismo espacio.

-Espero que esto te sirva.- habló la mujer sacándola de su mundo. La ojiazul se giro de inmediato hacia la voz, sorprendida de volver a observar la sonrisa de la pelinegra.

-Oh, gracias. Te debo la vida.- comentó Kara tomando el traje negro que le extendia la mujer.

Solo con tenerlo en sus manos, la ojiazul supo que aque vestido costaba mas que todo su guardaropa. Y aún así, esa desconocia se lo estaba ofreciendo como si fuese nada. Las manos de Danvers se desplazaron sobre la tela con cuidado. Muy pocas veces utilizaba trajes, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de estos serian tan elegantes como el que ahora sujeta.

-Bueno...soy responsable de toda esa humedad.- respondió la mujer

Danvers levantó el rostro tan rápido que podría jurar que su cuello emitió un sonido en señal de protesta. El tono utilizado por la desconocida había sido apenas un susurro, pero a la rubia le pareció escuchar el indicio de un coqueteo. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, por un solo segundo, a Danvers creyó que la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa casi depredadora.

-Eh si...cierto...yo...voy a cambiarme.- balbuceó la ojiazul mirando el vestido con un suave sonrojo haciendo acto de aparición. Para cuando la rubia levantó nuevamente su rostro la ojiverde tenía una de sus cejas elevadas mientras su mirada seguía sobre Danvers.

-Oh...claro...- habló la pelinegra dándose la vuelta y Kara le imitó. En esos momentos, la mujer de ojos azules solo deseaba imaginar que estaba sola en su habitación. Era complicado. Ella estaba muy consciente de la presencia a poca distancia de su cuerpo.

-Entonces... ¿Tienes una entrevista de trabajo?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras la rubia comenzaba a sacar su ropa.

-Si...en exactamente cinco minutos.- susurro la ojiazul lanzando una rápida mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

Cinco minutos. Kara no había sido consciente de cuan rápido el tiempo había transcurrido. Sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas, comenzaron a apresurar sus movimientos. Ya no estaba prestando atención al nerviosismo de saber que tenia a una desconocida a sus espaldas. La pelinegra comentó algo, pero la rubia apenas le estaba prestando atención y murmuro un simple "mjm."

-Bueno...muchas gracias.- habló Kara girándose a mirar a la mujer. La pelinegra estaba hablando cuando la rubia le interrumpió, pero Danvers no tenia tiempo para escuchar a la bonita desconocida de ojos de ensueño.

Decir que Kara Danvers voló fuera de la oficina sería una descripción muy acertada y precisa. Ni siquiera se percató de que la pelinegra le había preguntado su nombre. Sus pasos se dirigían lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron en dirección al elevador. Ella debía estar en el piso número siete en exactamente dos minutos y medio...dos minutos y quince segundos.

(...)

-¡Soy secretaria de la señorita Cat!- anunció emocionada Kara mientras caminaba fuera de la empresa con el celular pegado al oído. El baile que hizo mientras contaba aquella noticia a su hermana llamó la atención de una señora de cabello canoso que sonrió al observarle.

La rubia estaba segura de que ese día marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa tanto para ella como para su hermana. Alex acababa de ser inseminada y ella tenía el empleo de sus sueños. Solo quedaba una cosa que debía hacer: celebrar. Celebrar el día perfecto.

-¡Voy a comprar unas cervezas para esta noche! ¡Tenemos que celebrar esto! Bueno...agua o jugo para ti.- se corrigió la ojiazul mientras se detenía en la parada del autobús.

Las hermanas Danvers vivian en un apartamento bastante económico en un edificio a 30 minutos de distancia de Luthor Corp. El lugar desprendía un aire hogareño que ambas se habían encargado de construir en los meses que llevaban en aquel lugar. Ninguna lo habia puesto en palabras, pero se habían exforzado por crear un ambiente similar a la casa de sus padres.

-Umm...voy a ir a por una orden de potstickers.- anunció la ojiazul saliendo de la habitación con un abrigo negro sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de Alex se deslizaron hacia la ventana, al cielo oscuro que cubría la ciudad en esos momentos.

-¿Y si pedimos delivery? Es tarde para que vayas caminando.- ofreció la pelirroja sentada en el sofa, la película en el televisor seguir reproduciéndose en el fondo.

-Está a diez minutos, Alex. Es mas rápido si camino. Voy, vengo y cambiamos la película...sabes que odio el misterio.- habló la rubia dirigiéndose a la salida con su mochila colgando de su mano izquierda.

La ciudad era muy ruidosa a esa hora de la noche. Las calles iluminadas por los altos postes, los autos deslizándose aceleradamente de un lado a otro. Kara caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, evitando tropezar con otro caminante mientras aceleraba el paso. Eran solo las ocho de la noche, pero ella debía estar dormida a mas tardar las once si deseaba llegar a tiempo a su primer dia de trabajo la mañana siguiente. Había llovido un poco aquella noche, sus zapatos lo lamentaban cada vez que ella pisaba un pequeño charco de agua.

El restaurante de comida japonesa se levantó delante de sus ojos. La rubia podría haber salivado ante la simple vista del letrero. En su cabeza podía imaginar el delicioso sabor de los potstickers. Con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro apresuró sus pasos hasta adentrarse en la tienda. La señorita que atendía a los afanados clientes sonrió al ver llegar a la risueña mujer de ojos azules. Kara compraba la misma orden mínimo una vez en semana: en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad ya había logrado crear una rutina.

-¿Lo de siempre?- le preguntó Nia acomodando su cabello tras su oreja.

Kara solo sonrió, asintió y le preguntó sobre su día mientras rebuscaba por dinero en su bulto. Nia le sonreía con autentica felicidad, después de todo era difícil no sentir el impulso por ser amable con la menor de las hermanas Danvers. La orden tomaría algo de tiempo en salir por lo cual la rubia esperó tranquilamente en una mesa cercana al mostrador. Sus ojos azules fijos en su celular mientras ella observaba un video en su cuenta de Facebook.

Aproximadamente unos siete minutos más tarde estaba agarrando el pequeño bolso reciclable en su mano. Se despidió prometiendo regresar a comprar muy pronto y Nia no dudó en dedicarle una sonrisa amable. Mirando su reloj, Kara comprobó que el tiempo estaba a su favor y emprendió su caminata. Las calles estaban mucho mas vacías para ese momento y la rubia estaba mirando despistadamente su celular mientras recorría el trayecto que incluso con los ojos cerrados podía caminar. Estaba a unos cinco minutos de su casa cuando sintió un cuerpo chocando con el suyo.

Su primer instinto fue intentar empujar a la persona. Alex era policía y le había enseñado algunos trucos de defensa personal. La comida se le escapó de la mano cuando la persona le empujó con una fuerza casi bruta haciéndola retroceder hasta estar perdida en la oscuridad de un callejon sin salida. Ella había cerrado los ojos ante el sobresalto, y al abrirlos fue consciente de que en la oscuridad el callejón era casi imposible reconocer el rostro de su atacante.

La persona vestía de negro y tenía una capucha sobre su cabeza que escondía su rostro casi por completo. Kara le empujó, e intento que soltase sus manos, pero su atacante tenía un agarre de hierro. La persona le empujó casi hasta el fondo del callejon, la rubia grito intentando llamar la atención, pero pronto una mano estaba sobre su boca. Su atacante le habia sujetado ambas manos sobre su cabeza y le tenía apoyada contra la pared de concreto.

Miedo. La mujer de ojos azules nunca habia sentido tanto miedo a lo largo de su existencia. No tenia idea de que buscaba esta persona, y su cabeza optó por imaginar el peor de los escenarios. ¿Quería violarle? ¿asesinarle? Ella no recordaba haberle hecho algo lo suficientemente malo a alguna persona en la ciudad para que desease lastimarle.

Balbuceó contra la palma de la mano de la persona. Su intento de hablar fue una perdida de energía, pero logró que se percatase de algo. La mano sobre su rostro estaba muy fría. Nunca antes habia sentido una mano tan helada como aquella. Los dedos eran largos, delgados y se sentían suaves, pero estaban tan frío que incluso la hicieron extremecer. Su atacante acercó el rostro a su cuello y Kara luchó por empujarle lejos.

-Shhh...no voy a hacerte daño...- susurró la persona con voz baja. Desprendía peligro y todo el cuerpo de la rubia estaba en alerta. Se quedo muy quieta. Su respiración agitada comenzó a volverse profunda. El miedo la paralizó por completo.

-Hueles...tu olor me esta enloqueciendo...- habló nuevamente su atacante.

Kara casi podia imaginar el rostro de algún psicopata. A la cabeza le vinieron todas las películas de mujeres siendo acosadas, las noticias de asesinatos, de violaciones. Volvió a pelear con el cuerpo que parecía un muro de cemento. En su esfuerzo logró colar una de sus piernas entre las de su atacante: era mujer. Aquello logró enojar a la rubia: ¿Por qué mierda no podía mover esta loca?

Algo duro y filoso rozo su cuello volviendo a inmovilizar su cuerpo. El callejón quedó en total silencio. Algo suave y húmedo acarició sobre su yugular. Kara quiso volver a su intento por defenderse, pero habia algo extraño en lo que acariciaba su cuello. Ella tardó unos treinta segundos, y tres lamidas, en descubrir que su atacante estaba lamiendo su cuello.

Su instinto de auto preservación le ayudo a intentar alejar a la desconocida una última vez. Lamentablemente, su cuerpo habia descubierto que se sentía bien la lengua desconocida sobre su cuello. Era completamente ilógico, y en su cabeza la rubia estaba batallando con sus sentidos. No podia: no habia forma de que sintiese excitación en una circunstancia tan vergonzosa y horrorosa como esa.

Nuevamente algo duro se presionó en su cuello. Sintió dolor. Un dolor que se expandió por su cuerpo como si mil alfileres se estuviesen enterrando en ella. El dolor la hizo quejarse, pero la palma que cubría su boca silencio el ruido. Luego de las punzadas vino un sentimiento mucho peor que el primero. Un sentimiento que la hizo sentir culpable y sucia. Sintio placer. Y la sensación se expandía por su cuerpo con rapidez. Su atacante estaba chupando en su cuello y Kara creyó sentir que estaba bebiendo de su sangre, pero aquello le pareció imposible.

Su cuerpo tembló contra el frio que desprendía la desconocida. Un gemido, esta vez no de dolor, fue ahogado por la mano sobre sus labios. Ella se curvó hacia la mujer que le sujetaba. Su ser se estremeció, sus piernas estaban temblando y su cerebro se sentía nublado. Kara Danvers estaba segura de que mínimo sus amantes habían tenido que pasar unos diez minutos estimulándole para lograr que comenzase a estremecerse.

Todo su mundo se apagó por un instante. Abrió sus ojos, sin saber cuando los habia cerrado. Se sintió débil: la desconocida seguía adherida a su cuello. La rubia no estaba segura, pero una voz llena de culpa le decía que acababa de correrse. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Escuchó una patrulla a lo lejos, el sonido era tan distante que ella dudo de que no fuese creado por su nublada consciencia.

Su atacante alejó su rostro de golpe. Kara estaba apoyada de la pared, con la vista nublada y el cuerpo entumecido. La mujer se alejo un paso y a la ojiazul le pareció observar hilos de sangre deslizándose por su mandíbula. Llevó una mano a su cuello, estaba seco a excepción de una línea que se extendía hacia su camisa. El cuerpo de la rubia no logró sostenerse por mucho tiempo. Lo último que vio fue aquella boca roja y una lengua rosada que lamía los rastros del líquido ambarino.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Confusión 

Ella no recordaba como había llegado a la mansión. La última memoria que tenía antes de aparecer adolorida en aquel frío suelo era haber huido al bosque. Sus padres vivían en una finca. Siempre le compraban trajes de princesa aun cuando ella secretamente prefería utilizar los pantalones que usaba su padre.

Tenía 24 años y estaba comprometida con Jack. Era un hombre apuesto de unos 30 años de edad. Tenía dinero y la mayoría de sus amigas decían que era un excelente partido. Ella también opinaba lo mismo. El único problema era los sentimientos que no despertaba en ella la cercanía del buen mozo. No le ocurría lo mismo que a sus amigas ya casadas. No estaban las mariposas, los nervios o el deseo. Sus amigas hablaban de sensaciones en el estómago y entre las piernas; ella solo sentía cariño por Jack. El mismo cariño que sentía por sus amigas.

Esos otros sentimientos los había experimentado en otras circunstancias. La primera vez: cuando por casualidad entro a las caballerizas y encontró a una de las sirvientas tomando un baño en las duchas de los trabajadores. El recuerdo siempre permanecía fresco. Era una mujer joven, aunque no tanto como ella. Tenía la piel mucho más tostada que la suya. El cabello era color almendra, caía como un manto un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Ella se había ocultado, asegurándose de tener una buena vista de aquella imagen. El agua caía por el pecho de la mujer, sus pezones estaban henchidos por el frío y un parcho de cabello escondía su pudor. Su boca se secó y por primera vez en 22 años ella había sentido esa extraña sensación entre sus piernas: deseo.

Ella había ocultado esos sentimientos. En el mundo patriarcal en el cual vivían no podía sentirse atraída por una mujer. Sería vista como una desviada merecedora de la muerte. Decidió tomar la única decisión sensata: ocultar lo que sentía. Pero no podía mentirse a sí misma. Sus ojos de cuando en vez perseguían mujeres que le parecían atractivas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato: encendiéndose.

Era su noche de bodas cuando huyó al bosque. Había soportado la ceremonia, el baile, las felicitaciones. Al llegar la noche se llenó de miedo. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la imagen de lo que aquel hombre le haría. Su madre le había explicado todo de forma explícita la noche anterior. Las palabras siguieron repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. "Tu solo debes quedarte quieta cariño. Él sabe lo que hace. Va a doler, quizás la mayor parte del tiempo" habían sido las últimas oraciones. Ella había permanecido abrazando sus piernas todo el tiempo. Imaginando aquellas descripciones. Su cuerpo pálido tendido sobre la cama, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y Jack entre ellas. Imaginó que agarraría las sábanas con fuerza para no llorar y pensó que quizás duraría unos quince minutos.

Una de las sirvientas más viejas debía llevarla a su habitación y prepararla para su marido. Ella aprovechó un descuido para escapar. Corrió internándose entre los árboles. Su pecho se sentía a dolorido por el esfuerzo, pero no dejó de correr. Algo le había atacado enviándola al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó contra el suelo, comenzó a ver de forma borrosa. Se sentía adolorida. Escuchó un gruñido y sintió un dolor en el pecho. Escuchó su corazón: latiendo como si la vida se le estuviese escapando.

...

Thump Thump

Kara abrió sus ojos sintiendo una horrible incomodidad en su cuerpo. Parpadeó un poco confundida. La imagen de una boca sangrienta, dientes blancos y filosos atravesó sus recuerdos. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se percató de que traía una intravenosa unida a su brazo izquierdo. Giró el rostro observando sus alrededores. Todo en su cabeza era una neblina llena de preguntas y dudas. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante sus miedos y nervios.

-Hey...tranquila, estoy aquí, Kara.- la voz de Alex llegó a sus oídos antes de que escuchase los pasos de la pelirroja. Su hermana le sujetó de la mano y le acarició la mejilla clavando sus ojos en los de la rubia.

-Alex...había sangre y...una vampira Alex. Me ha mordido. ¿Estoy bien? ¿Estoy viva?- habló Kara queriendo soltar la mano de la pelirroja para llevarla a su cuello

-Kara...bebé...tranquila. No había sangre. Ni nada de eso. Te atacaron, pero no te hicieron nada. Mírame.- pidió Alex intentado relajar a la más joven.

La pelirrubia quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los de su hermana, quien le miraba con preocupación. Ella soltó la mano de la pelirroja y llevó su mano libre hasta su cuello. Esperaba sentir algo ahí: piel lastimada, sangre, dolor. No había nada: solo piel suave y su pulso golpeando fuerte. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Había imaginado ser mordida por una vampira?

-¿Kara?- volvió a hablar Alex

La ojiazul pudo leer la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana. Intentó sonreír, aunque lo único que formó fue una mueca que se apresuró a borrar rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza intentando enfocar su atención en la persona delante de ella. Quizás había sido una ilusión producto del miedo que experimentó al ser atacada. ¿Era eso, cierto? Si, no podía ser otra cosa. Las imágenes y sensaciones que recordaba debían ser creadas por su subconsciente. Una vampira no le habia atacado en un callejón anoche.

-Anoche... Oh por dios Alex. ¿Qué hora es? No puedo llegar tarde.- exclamó la rubia recordando que se supone que ella tenía un nuevo empleo al cual no podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, llegar tarde.

-Son las 12 de la noche. Los médicos estaban esperando que despertaras para saber si podían darte el alta.- explicó la pelirroja

-Estoy bien. Debemos regresar a casa. Debo dormir; mañana tengo que estar en la oficina de Cat Grant a las ocho.- habló rápidamente la ojiazul mientras su hermana mayor solo asentía para relajarle.

-Está bien, tranquila, voy a buscar al doctor.- le pidió Alex acariciando su mano antes de abandonar la habitación.

Kara estuvo tranquila los primeros segundos: hasta que recordó. Nuevamente llegó a su mente la imagen de aquella boca, labios rojos y gotas de sangre recorriendo una barbilla femenina. Su respiración se aceleró y ella llevó una mano hasta su cuello. No había marca alguna, pero aquella mordida se habia sentido extremadamente real. Si la ojiazul se concentraba podía volver a sentir el dolor...y el placer. Cerró sus ojos, recordando los escalofrios que le habían recorrido. ¿Lo habia imaginado todo? No, no lo habia imaginado...no habia manera.

-No fue mi imaginación, Alex. Pero...- susurró la rubia y luego un suspiro cargado de frustración recorrió su cuerpo. ¡No puede ser real, Kara! ¡Los vampiros no existe! Gritaba una voz en su cabeza y ella dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada.

Alex regresó a la habitación en unos diez minutos. Venia acompañada de una enfermera que comenzó a interrogar a la rubia. La menor de las hermanas se dedicaba a dar respuestas cortas. Mordía su labio inferior intentando no preguntar si habia llegado con una mordida en el cuello. Por mas que intentaba ignorar ese recuerdo, le resultaba casi imposible. Se había sentido demasiado real: la mano fría sobre sus labios, los colmillos presionados sobre su cuello, la lengua húmeda sobe su piel. Siempre habia tenido un pequeño fetiche por los vampiros, consecuencia de obsever multiples series donde estos lucían extremadamente sexys. Nunca imaginó que su cabeza recurriría a imaginar ser mordida como una via de escape al ser atacada por algún delincuente que solo deseaba robarle.

-Bueno, ya oíste al medico, necesitas descansar y comer. Mañana a primera hora llamamos a tu jefa y le explicamos la situaicon. Sé que ella entenderá.- comentaba Alex mientras caminaban a la salida.

-No, Alex, este trabajo es mi sueño. Estoy perfecta, puedo ir a trabajar.- debatió la rubia, estaba decidida a no estropear una oportunidad como la que habia conseguido. Un intento de robo y un desmayo no le impediría conseguir su propósito.

-El medico dijo...

-Él recomendó descanso. Puedo aceptar su recomendación o ignorarla. Ahora demonos prisa.- zanjó la ojiazul dedicándole una sonrisa a la pelirroja y adelantándose a entrar al uber que Alex habia llamado.

Esa noche, cuando amabas hermanas entraron a la cama de la menor, la pelirroja rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos. Kara se sintió relajada en aquel abrazo, se acurrucó cerca del pecho de Alex y paso una mano sobre su costado. La mayor besó la frente de la rubia y acarició dulcemente su cabello. Habian dormido de aquella manera las noches en las cuales alguna de las dos tenia una pesadilla. Kara agradeció que la pelirroja le conociese lo suficiente como para saber cuando ella necesitaba protección. Habia sido una noche intensa y larga.

-Kara... ¿de verdad viste a una vampira?- preguntó Alex mientras su dedos se deslizaban por los cabellos rubios.

-Eso...yo...es probable que lo halla imaginado.

-Si...claro.- susurró Alex, volvió a besar la frente de la ojiazul.

La menor quiso decirle que no estaba segura de haberlo soñado. Quiso decirle que se habia sentido demasiado real. Pero, su cabeza le decía que era imposible: los vampiros no existían. Con aquel pensamiento atravesando su mente, la ojiazul cerró los ojos y se acercó mas a la mayor. Alex solo le sostuvo, depositando suaves besos en su frente. El calor que desprendía la pelirroja facilitó que Kara fuese poco a poco cayendo en un estado de inconsciencia. Su mente simplemente se apagó y dio paso al país de los sueños.

(...)

Thump Thump

La respiración suya se escuchaba por el largo callejón. La rubia no recordaba haber estado fuera de su cama en una noche tan oscura. Una llovizna mojaba las calles. El ruido de las gotas chocando en el suelo era una música continua. Sus tenis blancos emitían un chap chap a cada paso. Estaba corriendo, pero ni siquiera entendía el motivo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente en alerta, todos sus sentidos despiertos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Miro hacia arriba, la luna estaba llena y no habia ninguna estrella llenando el negro cielo.

Un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo empujándola contra la pared. Intentó apartar a quien sea que estaba presionándole. La persona desprendía frialdad. Ella quiso empujarle, pero sus manos no obedecieron su orden. Sintió unas manos frías en sus mejillas. Su atacante se inclinó hacia su cuello. Sintió frío y una lengua húmeda lamió su yugular.

La empujó, pero no hubo ningun efecto. Entonces sintió la mordida y el dolor dio paso al sentimiento de extasis. Quiso empujarle de nuevo, pero sus manos sujetaron las solapas de la cardigan negra que la mujer portaba. La apretó más cerca, la desconocida emitió un ruido con su garganta: como un gruñido. Estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo...

(...)

-¡Ah!- gritó despertando.

-¿Kara, estas bien?- cuestionó Alex medio dormida.

La rubia guardó silencio antes de responder un débil si. Las imágenes de su sueño volvían a repetirse. Ya no estaba segura de que hubiese ocurrido. Realmente pudo haber sido solo una invención de su cabeza. Aunque...esa cardigan negra que vestia su atacante. Estaba segura de haberla visto anteriormente, como si inconscientemente lo hubiese reconocido de algún lugar. Además, estaba segura de que en ambos sueños la mujer habia vestido la misma ropa. ¿Acaso era un juego de su mente? ¿Algun profudo deseo oscuro de su cabeza?

Llevó los ojos al reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama. Eran las 6:55 minutos. Dio un salto fuera de la cama recordando que debia llegar a Luthor Corp. Alex murmuró algo entre las sabanas, como en un vano intento por convencerle de que no debía ir a trabajar. La rubia no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso alguno. Un pequeño susto la noche anterior no detendría su plan de vida.

Llegó a la empresa diez minutos antes de la hora acordaba. Estaba corriendo al elevador con media dona de chocolate en su boca y una soda de uva en su mano izquierda. Estaba segura de que todas sus mañanas no serian como esa. Usualmente le gustaba llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos, aunque el mundo conspiraba para hacerla ver como una completa irresponsable.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella no dudó en entrar. Acomodó su cabello con su mano libre, golpeó el número del piso e iba a sacar la dona de su boca cuando una mano detuvo las puertas. Estas se abrieron ante las pálidas manos que obstaculizaban su movimiento. Kara se encontró observando, nuevamente, unos brillantes ojos verdes con cierto matiz azulado. Era la mujer que le había mojado el día anterior. Vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones rojos y en sus manos traía un chaleco negro. Kara intentó saludar, pero la dona en su boca impidió tal misión.

-Buenos días.- saludó la mujer, estaba muy seria, ni siquiera había sonreído ante el ridículo intentó de saludo.

-Buenos días.- habló Kara sacando la dona de su boca e intentando limpiarse con el dorso de su mano.

La pelinegra se había alejado al otro extremo del ascensor casi como si necesitase la distacia entre ellas. A la menor de las Danvers le estuvo muy extraña su actitud, pero decidió solo dedicarle su mejor sonrisa. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y solo entonces la ojiverde reaccionó. Kara pensó que la pelinegra pensaba establecer un tema de conversación, pero no fue así. La enigmática mujer solo se acercó para golpear un botón en el panel. Regresó a su lado del elevador de inmediato, tan rápido que la rubia se sintió un poco incómoda.

-Emmm...gracias por lo de ayer. Me salvaste la vida. - habló la ojiazul.

-No sabía que tu entrevista era aquí.- murmuró la pelinegra mirandole de soslayo.

-Sí, el mundo es pequeño. Quizás podemos comer de cuando en vez.- ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Sí...comer.- murmuró la pelinegra. Quizás había sido solo una impresión, pero la desconocida pareció ponerse más seria y distante ante aquellas palabras.

-Tengo tu traje en casa. Planeo lavártelo y devolvértelo.- ofreció Kara

-Puedes quedártelo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron mientras la pelinegra hablaba. Un hombre de cabello castaño entró. El le dedicó una sonrisa a la ojiverde, ella solo hizo un gesto de cabeza. A Kara le pareció que la desconocida había erguido más su cuerpo ante la llegada del hombre. La rubia deseó seguir hablando, pero pronto estaba llegando a su piso. Ella puso solo un pie fuera, cuando tuvo una mejor idea. Impidió que las puertas se cerrasen ante la sorprendida mirada del castaño y la desconocida.

-Soy Kara Danvers. Ayer no los presentamos.- explicó con sus ojos fijos en el rostro sorprendido de la mujer. Ella elevó una de sus cejas y una sonrisa, casi coqueta, asomó en su rostro.

-Lena Luthor.- replicó la ojiverde justo cuando la rubia se había dado por vencida y había soltado las puertas del elevador.

Lena Luthor pensó Kara

-¡No! Lena Luthor.- dijo ella comprendiendo lo que quería decir eso.

Ella había sido mojada por la hija de los dueños de la empresa. Eso explicaba la oficina de la mujer. Oh por los dioses, ella había invitado a comer a la mujer que tenía la empresa en sus manos. Estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis o tener un ataque de pánico cuando alguien tropezó con ella. Giró sobre sus pies pidiendo disculpas solo para que la mujer de cabello rubio que le había golpeado en el hombre le dedicase una mirada cargada de enojo y siguiese andando. La ojiazul comió el último trozo de dona y caminó hacia la oficina de Cat.

Su experiencia laboral no podría haberla preparado nunca para trabajar con aquella mujer. Si, Cat era una inspiración para muchas personas, pero también era exigente y hasta cierto punto podría llegar a acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera. Para medio día, Kara había sido llamada Lara, Laura, Keira, Kelly e incluso otros nombres que no tenían ninguna semejanza con su nombre real. Cat debía tener café en su mesa a las 8:00 de la mañana y por algún motivo que la rubia desconocía, su jefa habia pensado que Kara se presentaría con el café sin que ella se lo notificara.

-¿Día fuerte?- le preguntó un moreno mientras pasaba junto a su escritorio. Ella lanzó una mirada en dirección a la oficina de Cat. No estaba segura de si dialogar con un compañero sería considerado por su jefa vagancia laboral.

-Un poco.- admitió con una sonrisa.

-Eres nueva aquí. Soy James Olsen encargado de aprobar las noticias que se publican antes de que llegen a las manos de Cat y nos otorgue permiso para la publicación oficial.- explicó el hombre moreno con sonrisa de anuncio dental. Kara lo encontró guapo de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-Soy Kara Danvers. La nueva secretaria de la señorita Grant.- se presentó sin borrar su amable sonrisa. El moreno lanzó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera.

-Es hora del almuerzo. ¿Puedo invitarte?- preguntó James

Kara miró el reloj de pulsera que reposaba sobre su muñeca. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos color café del moreno y sonrió nuevamente. La última vez que había tenido una cita fue hace cinco meses, había acabado en un hotel de no muy buena pinta. No recordaba al hombre con exactitud, pero si tenía memoria de que había tenido que fingir un orgasmo. Él rubio se había corrido demasiado rápido y ella no quería avergonzarlo. Él quiso que siguiesen viéndose, pero Kara había buscado librarse sin llegar a ofenderle.

-Claro, me encantaría: solo debo avisarle a Cat.- respondió la rubia

-Claro.- contestó el moreno sonriendo mientras la rubia caminaba hacia la puerta de su jefa.

Resultaba que James Olsen era un hombre con el cual se podía hablar durante horas. El almuerzo había sido divertido y lleno de anécdotas. Olsen llevaba trabajando en Luthor Corp tres años. Él le habló de todo lo relacionado a la revista Catco e incluso mencionó cuáles eran los temas que solían presentarse. Kara escuchaba todo con una sonrisa en sus labios: el moreno era casi el hombre ideal. Ella le contó sobre Alex, su mudanza y sus padres. Habían almorzado en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero para la rubia era perfecto porque amaba la comida grasienta.

-¿Una vampiresa? Ese fue un sueño muy bizarro.- habló James mientras caminaban de regreso a la empresa.

-Lo sé, fue...fue algo muy raro. Digo, soy bisexual asi que no me sorprende soñar con una mujer, pero de ahí a soñar con vampiros.- explicaba Kara rodando sus ojos.

-Debo admitir que los vampiros suelen presentarse en la televisión como seres hermosos. Quizás la influencia de los medios te llevó a idear ese sueño.- comentaba Olsen y Kara se encontró asintiendo mientras él hablaba.

El resto del camino pasó mientras James le comentaba de sus estudios. Kara quiso decirle que su gran sueño era ser reportera, pero pensó que no debía traer eso a colación sabiendo que el moreno tenía cierta influencia en Cat. Ella quería ganarse el puesto por sus propios méritos. Para cuando llegaron al elevador principal faltaban solo unos cinco minutos para que acabase la hora del almuerzo. Olsen se despidió dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y esta entró al elevador que en esos momentos estaba repleto.

Kara estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco claustrofobica cuando en el piso número cuatro un enorme grupo abandonó el ascensor. Todo quedó en silencio. La rubia sintió que volvía a respirar con tranquilidad. Sintió una presencia a su lado: quizás más cerca de lo que debería. Giró el rostro y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás al ver aquellos labios.

-¡Lena! ¡Me has asustado!- exclamó al encontrarse con los ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-Lo siento, señorita Danvers. Usted parecía pensativa. Solo quería decirle que...si todavía está interesada en comer algún día conmigo solo debe avisarme.- ofreció la mujer y sonrió. Kara quiso no mostrar mucha emoción, pero la ojiverde tenía una sonrisa hermosa y la rubia se encontró sonriendo de inmediato.

-Claro, me encantaría. Aunque...bueno...usted es la dueña de todo esto y no quisiera...

-Era la dueña cuando me invitaste.- le interrumpió la pelinegra, sus ojos estaban tan fijos en Kara que la rubia no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Lena Luthor tenía una mirada intensa. Sus ojos parecían ver lo profundo del alma de Danvers y conocer todos los secretos que se ocultaban dentro de la ojiazul.

-Pero yo no lo sabía.- replicó la rubia.

-Nadie dirá nada. Pero podemos no volver a hablarnos si eso te hace sentir más tranquila.- ofreció la pelinegra retrocediendo hasta crear bastante distancia entre ambas.

La distancia era buena, le permitía a la ojiazul pensar con claridad. Nuevamente Lena volvía a comportarse con la misma frialdad que en la mañana. La rubia se preguntó si la habría ofendido. Kara no pretendía hacerla pensar que no podían llegar a ser amigas porque la otra fuese la jefa de todo lo que estaban pisando. A la ojiazul Lena le parecía una persona amable e interesante.

-Lamentó si te ofendí o...

-No me ofendiste. No eres la primera persona que no quiere acercarse a mi al saber que soy Lena Luthor.- respondió ella y Kara abrió enormemente sus ojos.

La rubia iba a responder, a explicar que eso no era lo que había querido decir. Ella iba a hacerlo, pero el elevador se detuvo en su piso. Lena ni siquiera le miraba. La pelinegra estaba seria, con el mentón ligeramente levantado y sujetando unos papeles en su mano derecha. Kara solo abandonó el ascensor sin lanzar una mirada atrás.

El resto de la tarde Danvers se dedicó a seguir las instrucciones de Cat al pie de la letra. Cuando llegaron las 3:55 minutos ella estaba acabando de apuntar las reuniones que Grant tendría el día siguiente. Cat se había ido hace unos diez minutos y le había pedido que dejase todo organizado antes de a abandonar su lugar de trabajo. Kara logró tener todo en perfecto orden a las 4:15 pm. Tomó su mochila, la colgó de su hombro y se apresuró a la salida despidiéndose con su mano de algunos compañeros que aún ocupaban sus puestos de trabajo.

Kara no tenía muchas ganas de caminar sola hasta la estación del bus. Decidió llamar un taxi; por lo cual se detuvo en la salida de la empresa a esperarle. James le había enviado un texto diciéndole que esperaba que el resto de su día hubiese sido excelente. El moreno incluso la invitó a almorzar juntos el día siguiente. La rubia estaba a punto de responder ese mensaje cuando un vehículo negro, el cual reconoció de inmediato, se detuvo delante de ella.

-Hola...- saludó la rubia cuando se encontró con el rostro de Lena luego de que esta bajase uno de los cristales.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven?- cuestionó la ojiverde, volvía a tener una sonrisa en sus labios y Kara de preguntó si aquella mujer tendría algún transtorno de bipolaridad.

-He pedido un taxi.- respondió intentado sonar agradecida por el ofrecimiento.

-Esas nubes indican lluvia; seguramente lloverá antes de que el taxi llegue. Puedo llevarte, y de paso disculparme por mi actitud a la hora del almuerzo.- insistió Luthor.

La rubia levantó su mirada al cielo. La pelinegra tenía razón: habían unas nubes grises que definitivamente eran una clara premonición de lluvia. Volvió a bajar sus azules ojos a Lena y sonrió. No quería volver a rechazarla. La mujer delante de ella era el motivo por el cual tenía su empleo en esos momentos. Siendo una exitosa empresaria, hija del matrimonio más rico de Metrópolis, ella pudo haber seguido sin detenerse a ayudar a Kara, pero no lo había hecho. Había mostrado no ser una arrogante y caprichosa mujer con poder. Kara realmente disfrutaría siendo su amiga.

-Vale, pero vivo un poco lejos.- advirtió la rubia.

-No creo que algún sitio sea demasiado lejos. Los humanos son demasiado impacientes.- comentó la ojiverde y a Kara le pareció graciosa su forma de hablar.

Con una sonrisa extendió su mano para abrir la puerta del copiloto. El auto olía suave, una mezcla de especias que Kara no logró identificar. Reconoció un aroma floral y casi imposible de percibirse un extraño olor fuerte. Ese último olor era tan débil que todos los demas lo opacaban haciendo imposible su identificación. Luthor le dedicó una media sonrisa cuando la rubia se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Entonces... ¿me disculpas por mi actitud en el elevador?- preguntó Lena moviendo el volante para incorporarse al tráfico.

-No hay nada que disculpar. Fue un error de comunicación. Nunca quise decir que tú posición como jefa sea un impedimento para que vayamos almorzar o quizás para ser amigas. Solo no quiero que pienses, o la gente piense, que me estoy aprovechando.- explicó la rubia cambiando un poco su posición. Los asientos negros eran incluso más suaves que su cama. El auto de Lena parecía sacado de un sueño: espacioso, limpio y con unos asientos traseros que invitaban a dormir en ellos.

-Me lo imagino, aunque a mi nunca me ha importado lo que piense la gente. Y no soy quien toma decisiones en tu área de trabajo sino Cat.- comentó Lena.

-Aqui a la derecha. Asi que...averiguaste en qué área trabajo.- comentó Kara, fue lo primero qué pasó por su cabeza al escuchar el comentario de la ojiverde.

-Me fije en que piso te detuviste. Conozco mi empresa.- replicó Lena con un sutil guiño y una sonrisa.

Kara sonrió ante el nuevo comportamiento de empresaria. Lena Luthor se materializó delante de ella como la joven que era y no la empresaria de rostro serio de la mañana. La rubia incluso pensó que no aparentaba los 27 años que, según los medios, tenía. Los ojos de Kara se deslizaron a la mano que la otra descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios y frunció el ceño observándole. Una parte de su cabeza parecía estar luchando por crear la imagen de una mano semejante a esa en una situación completamente diferente.

Luthor interrumpió sus pensamientos preguntándole sobre asuntos personales. Danvers se encontró compartiendo con ella parte de su vida. La ojiverde no hablaba mucho sobre ella, pero si hacía muchas preguntas. El viaje fue ameno, y antes de que Kara pudiese siquiera enterarse, estaban a sólo metros de su apartamento. Una de sus manos voló a desabrochar su cinturón, y en el proceso tocó la mano que Lena tenía en la palanca de cambios.

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, pero Luthor ni siquiera se había percatado. A Kara le pareció que aquella mano era un témpano de hielo. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la zona de interés hasta que el auto comenzó a reducir la velocidad. Estaban a segundos de detenerse cuando la rubia comenzó a levantar su rostro. El auto se detuvo y Danvers se encontró con los ojos verdes de la empresaria.

-Sana y salva, señorita Danvers.- susurró la ojiverde.

Un nerviosismo, que antes no había experimentado, se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Esa voz: un poco grave y rasposa la había escuchado antes. El auto se sentía más caliente que hace algunos minutos, el acondicionador de aire parecía estar fallando miserablemente en su misión de refrescar el interior del vehículo. Kara tenía las palabras estancadas en su garganta, tragó con dificultad y el sonido de la saliva pasando por su garganta llenó el carro. Lena había bajado a la mirada a su yugular por un segundo; o eso le pareció a la ojiazul.

-Sí...gracias por traerme señorita Luthor.- replicó la rubia mientras una de sus manos se movía con nerviosismo en busca de abrir la puerta. Necesitaba abandonar ese auto.

-No ha sido nada.- respondió Lena.

A Kara le parecía que su mirada estaba cargada de oscuridad. Aun cuando sus ojos eran de un verde-azul muy brillante y llamativo; había cierta oscuridad en el fondo. Alrededor de Luthor había una atmósfera pesada, y Danvers percibió el peligro o quizás lo imaginó. No sabía porqué, pero en esos momentos la pelinegra le pareció un depredador en busca de alimento. Quizás era su cabeza creando todos esos detalles, pero la rubia no deseaba averiguarlo. Solo quería alejarse en ese mismo instante.

-Nos vemos luego.- fue lo último que susurró cuando logró abrir la puerta y sus pies tocaron el asfalto.

-Hasta luego, Kara.- respondió la pelinegra y tan pronto la rubia cerró la puerta la ojiverde comenzó a alejarse.

Danvers observaba el vehículo hacerse pequeño en el silencio de la calle. Frunció el ceño, un poco molesta consigo misma y con su subconsciente. ¿Por qué había sentido miedo en el carro cuando aquellos ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en ella? Sabía la respuesta, pero no quería aceptarla. Todo era culpa de los extraños "sueños". Por algún motivo que no creía conocer, Lena Luthor encajaba a ala perfección con la imagen que ella imaginaba en aquella vampira de sus sueños. Era misteriosa, coqueta y sexy.

-Y Humana Kara Danvers. Ella es humana. Como todo el mundo.- se regañó a sí misma mientras giraba sobre su cuerpo para dirigirse al departamento.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Destellos

Hay una primera vez para todo en la vida. Ella nunca había experimentado la lujuria en su estado más primitivo. El deseo si. Había deseado a tres mujeres diferentes a lo largo de sus 24 años. El deseo la hacía imaginar variados y muy creativos escenarios. La mayoría de ellos acababan en su enorme cama de cuatro postes y sábanas de seda tan negras como el cielo en las noches vacías de estrellas. Era joven, y su imaginación muy elocuente. Aun así, solo una vez logró actuar según sus deseos internos más profundos.

Era una noche de luna menguante. Las estrellas llenaban el cielo pintado entre negro y azul oscuro. Desde el alféizar de su pequeño balcón la ojiverde había pasado minutos contemplando hacia el bosque. Los variados tonos de verde lograban capturar sus sentidos.

Ella tenía 23 años cuando ocurrió. Su cabello, en esos entonces, negro y rozando unos centímetros por por debajo de su cintura, siempre había sido difícil de manejar. La señora encargada de ayudarle a vestir y peinarse estaba enferma ese día. La señora Elvira había estado encargada del cuidado personal de la mujer de ojos verdes desde que esta era una niña. Ante la situación, Elvira, había enviado a una joven de cabello color almendra y ojos verde esmeralda para que cumpliese con sus labores. La pelinegra luego se enterraría que la castaña ella sobrina de su cuidadora. Fue solo verla y quedar totalmente anonadada por la belleza de aquella mujer que podría tener uno o dos años menos que ella. El humilde traje rosa pálido se aferraba a sus caderas estrechas y abrazaba casi con delicadeza su pequeño busto.

La pelinegra había salido desnuda de la tina cuando se encontró con los ojos de la sirvienta. Gotas de agua deslizándose por su pálida piel y yendo a parar al suelo. La joven le dijo que se llamaba Alejandra y explicó que estaría ayudándole durante esa noche. Los ojos de ella se desplazaron por la mujer de cabello más claro y solo sonrió antes de extender sus brazos para que comenzase a secarla.

Era una actividad muy común: le habían ayudado a prepararse para la cama desde que tenía memoria. Pero en esos momentos se sentía diferente. Las manos de Alejandra eran suaves, y se movían con un poco de torpeza. Ella se fijó en los ojos color esmeralda que inútilmente intentaban no deambular por su cuerpo de manera que fuese considerada indecente. La pelinegra sabía, por comentarios de algunos mozos y amigas, que muchos envidiaban su físico. No era extremadamente delgada, no como muchas de sus amistades. Pero las curvas de su cuerpo eran agradables a la vista y en las de una ocasión había percibido las miradas que le seguían.

Fueron aquellas miradas que la mujer más joven le dedicaba las que encendieron un aviso en su cabeza. No fue muy difícil captar el deseo oculto en los ojos de la mujer castaña. Ese deseo que la pelinegra logró ver la impulsó a deslizar sus dedos por el antebrazo de la otra. Sintió la piel erizándose al paso de sus caricias. Alejandra estaba delante de ella, intentando acabar de cerrar los botones de la bata de dormir. La mujer de cabello color almendra se detuvo por completo al sentir los dedos de la pelinegra.

Se miraron a los ojos. El verde mezclado con azul de la pelinegra perdido en el esmeralda de la castaña. Como si conociesen una él deseo oculto de la otra. Ella sonrió, una mezcla de inocencia y coquetería. En su memoria no estaba claro quién se acercó primero, pero si recordaba el toque de aquellos labios suaves y cálidos sobre los suyos. Fueron besos cortos, en un inicio, solo el roce de sus labios. La lengua de ella pronto acarició el labio inferior de Alejandra, quien sonrió con algo de malicia. Cuando la lengua de la pelinegra volvió a salir en busca de algo desconocido, la otra le estaba esperando para chupar el húmedo miembro y sonreír ante su logro.

Los besos hacían arder su cuerpo. Sentía calor recorriendo todas sus extremidades y una incomodidad expandiéndose entre sus piernas. Sentía un palpitar en su zona más íntima, y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con las sensaciones. Cada beso era mejor que el anterior. Sus bocas pronto parecían conocer el baile ideal para llevarles a la locura. La pelinegra se aferró a ellos como si su oxígeno proviniese de aquella boca ligeramente enrojecida por los besos. Cuando se despidieron, tenían ellas las pupilas dilatadas. Un deseo inconcluso palpitando entre ambas.

Las sensaciones que en esos instantes recorrían el pálido y famélico cuerpo de la mujer de cabello negro era diferente. Estaba desnuda en un cuarto: llevaba algun tiempo en aquel lugar. Abrazaba sus rodillas cerca de su pecho; acurrucada contra la pared de piedra. Habia intentado lastimar su propio cuerpo. Lo había empujado contra la pared en múltiples ocasiones, pero no había logrado más que provocar cortes que sanaban con rapidez. Su garganta ardía y unos filosos colmillos habían aparecido hace algunos días.

Podía oler la sangre incluso antes de que la puerta se abriese con aquel chillido molesto y aterrador. Algo de luz entró a la pequeña habitación. Vio fugazmente como empujaban un cuerpo dentro. Era un hombre, uno joven si sus desarrollados sentidos no le fallaban. Ella gruñó y enterró sus uñas en sus propios antebrazos intentando contenerse. No había bebido sangre desde su conversión y no planeaba hacerlo. Prefería morir, convulsionar hasta quedar totalmente paralizada.

Thump thump thump...

El corazón del hombre latía de forma desbocada. La sangre corría por su torrente sanguíneo vertiginosamente. La pelinegra podía verlo si cerraba sus ojos. Imaginaba el líquido ambarino fluyendo desde aquel cuerpo hasta su boca. Imaginó el sabor a hierro, magnesio, silicio. Sintió que salivaba y los colmillos en su boca casi dolían. El corazón de él seguía latiendo muy rápido, y el aroma que desprendía aquel contenedor andante del líquido tan preciado nublaba sus sentidos.

Lujuria. Su ser estaba extasiado a tal magnitud que rayaba en el exceso. Apretó las uñas más fuerte contra sus antebrazos. Solo necesitaba probar. Las instintos eran más fuertes que su propia voluntad. Un hilo la atraía hacia el sujeto. La invitaba a acercarse, a clavar sus colmillos, a beber hasta saciarse. Lo necesitaba. Su mente estaba nublada luego de tanto tiempo sin probar comida alguna. No podría soportarlo por más tiempo, no podía resistir.

-Hola... ¿hay alguien?- preguntó el hombre.

Tenía la voz un poco aguda, la pelinegra supo que no tendría más años que ella misma. Sintió pena durante sólo algunos segundos. El sonido del corazón bombeando la deliciosa sangre se escuchaba por encima de las palabras que él pudiese estar diciendo. El aroma de la sangre era tan atrayente que su voluntad fue doblegada de inmediato. Fueron milesimas de segundos lo que ella tardó en acorralarlo contra la pared de piedra. Sus cuerpos chocaron de forma agresiva, dolorosa, e incluso se escuchó el ruido de un hueso al ser quebrado. Era evidente que el roto hueso no pertenecía a la hambrienta vampiresa.

Cuando sus colmillos atravesaron la delicada piel de aquella yugular perdió el control. El líquido rojo, espeso y delicioso comenzó a llenar su boca. Era puro extasis. Estaba bebiendo tan rápido que toda su mandíbula acabó manchada. Para cuando se separó, sus ojos estaban negros, vacíos de vida y llenos de lujuria. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo y ella golpeó la puerta.

-¡Lilian!- gritó.

Estaba lista para aceptar su destino. Solo necesitaba un poco más de sangre. Solo necesitaba saciar esa necesidad que quemaba su garganta y hacía doler su estómago. Ese día se hizo menos humana. Había aceptado su nueva naturaleza.

En su cabeza, ella era un monstruo.

(...)

Nuevamente había olvidado colocar la alarma a la hora adecuada. Alex estaba preparando el desayuno cuando ella atravesó la sala corriendo. La pelirroja lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta de salida viendo cómo se abría y se cerraba. Dos segundos luego Kara estaba volviendo a entrar y besando a su hermana.

-Te amo.- le dijo la rubia y un minuto después había desaparecido.

El taxi la estaba esperando cuando Kara bajó las escaleras desde su apartamento en el piso número cuatro. Saludó con una sonrisa al hombre de cabello castaño que le esperaba. Él tenía los ojos color caramelo y una sonrisa amable bailaba en la comisura de su boca. Danvers no tardó en indicarle la dirección de la cafetería donde debía comprar el café de Cat. Mientras se ponían en marcha, lamentó no haber agarrado un plato lleno de los panqueques que había estado cocinando su hermana. Su estómago gruñía y Kara miraba impaciente hacia fuera de la ventana. ¡Necesitaba con urgencia una dosis muy alta de azúcar!

La cafetería tenía solo unos cinco clientes en espera cuando la rubia bajó a comprar. Era un local no muy grande, mesas de madera muy elegantes y algunas decoraciones del mismo material. El lugar desprendía un aura relajado que parecía abrazar a los ajetreados comensales. Kara se ubicó tras el último hombre en la fila sin prestarle mucha atención a sus alrededores. Sacó su celular y comenzó a mirar con desinterés los mensajes. Sonrió al leer que James le había escrito deseándole un buen día. Kara no estaría en contra de intentar una relación con el moreno: era guapo y agradable después de todo.

Kara: Buenos días, Olsen.

Él replicó dos minutos después.

James: Cat no amaneció muy contenta. No olvides su café.

Kara: Estoy a punto de comprarlo.

James: Asegúrate de que esté caliente cuando llegues.

Kara: Anotado.

-Las donas de aquí son deliciosas.- habló alguien a su espalda.

La rubia se llevó el celular al pecho y dio un pequeño salto. Nuevamente esa voz ligeramente grave y ronca. La misma voz que había soñado una y otra vez en los pasados seis días. Giró el rostro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Lena Luthor tras ella. La pelinegra tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Su cabello negro estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, tenía un maquillaje ligero y los labios pintados de un rojo oscuro. Kara iba a responder cuando se fijó en la cardigan negra que descansaba sobre los hombros de Luthor. Inmediatamente fue transporta al sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

(...)

Estaba corriendo como en la mayoría de sus sueños en los últimos días. El sonido de sus latidos y su respiración agitada resonaba en sus oídos. Sus músculos dolían, sus piernas se sentían agotadas y el pecho le ardía. Corría huyendo de algo o de alguien; pero en su inconsciente desconocía de qué. Estaba en un pasillo desierto, un pasillo largo y de paredes blancas. Sus pisadas resonaban, haciendo eco por el largo pasillo e intensificando la sensación de peligro que ya experimentaba.

Abrió una puerta cuando sintió que no podía seguir corriendo. La recibió una habitación grande y casi vacía en su totalidad. La luz estaba apagada, y solo una luz débil se colaba por la ventana en el fondo. En el medio del cuarto había una enorme cama con sábanas rojas. Una cardigan negra descansaba sobre el final derecho de la cama. Kara se detuvo por completo, intentando recuperarse. Respiraba por sus labios entre abiertos. Lo sentía en el ambiente, esa presencia oscura que la llenaba de incertidumbre y miedo. Dio dos pasos hacia la cama, pero antes de que pudiese moverse más, un cuerpo la sujetó desde atrás.

-Te tengo.- susurró aquella voz un poco rasposa.

Sintió los brazos helados alrededor de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que en sus sueños podía sentir la piel desconocida. La piel fría como un trozo de hielo. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que era la misma vampira de sus anteriores sueños. La mujer le apartó el cabello del cuello. Era el movimiento más delicado que había tenido hacia la ojiazul aquella creación de su subconsciente. Kara quiso apartarle, pero a la vez quería pegarse más al cuerpo frío y firme.

-Por favor...- susurró la rubia. Ya no sabía si pedía que se alejara o si suplicaba para ser mordida.

-Tu aroma me está enloqueciendo.- susurró ella.

Kara sintió la lengua en su cuello, los colmillos acariciando la piel. Estaba deseándolo, todo su cuerpo anhelaba experimentar esas sensaciones que aquella mordida provocaba.

(...)

-¿Kara? ¿Estás escuchándome?- preguntó Lena.

La pelinegra había colocado una mano sobre el antebrazo de la rubia haciéndola dar un pequeño salto. La ojiazul bajó la mirada a la mano cubierta por guantes negros. Internamente se preguntó si sus manos estarían frías. Intentó ignorar esos pensamientos. Ella ni siquiera lograba entender que le hacía comparar a la vampira de sus sueños con la pelinegra. Quizás era el misterio que representaba la señorita Luthor en su cabeza.

-Emm... ¿qué tipo de dona me recomiendas?- preguntó cuando logró recuperar su voz.

-Las de chocolate por supuesto o las rellenas de mermelada de fresa.- respondió la ojiverde lanzando una mirada en dirección a la columna de dulces en la vitrina.

-Sí la gran Lena Luthor dice que son deliciosas debo probarlas.- comentó la rubia sonriendo.

-Te invito a desayunar.- ofreció la pelinegra tomándola por sorpresa.

-Yo...me encantaría, pero la señorita Cat...

-Oh, por Cat no te preocupes. Le envío un mensaje y seguro no le importa que llegues treinta minutos tarde.- insistió Lena y la rubia mordió su labio inferior mirando las donas.

-Bueno...pero sólo esta vez. No quiero que...

-No quieres que piensen que te estás aprovechando. Lo sé. Aunque no me molestaría que usted sacara provecho de mi, señorita Danvers.- admitió la ojiverde.

El comentario había tomado desprevenida a la joven rubia. Sus ojos azules de abrieron enormemente. Lena no había esperado respuesta alguna, solo se movió a ordenar el desayuno. La rubia le miró hablar con la señora de cabello pelirrojo que con una sonrisa de bienvenida había comenzado a apuntar el pedido. La ojiazul tardó algunos segundos en recuperar el habla. Optó por ignorar el coqueteo de Luthor y acercarse de prisa a la pelinegra para poder ordenar junto a ella.

-Te pedí donas y unos waffles. ¿Quieres un café o en prefieres algún jugo?- le preguntó Luthor elevando una de sus cejas.

-Jugo de china por favor. ¿Cuánto sería lo mío?- preguntó la ojiazul.

-Nada. Te estoy invitando.- explicó Lena. Danvers no se atrevió a contradecirle. Aunque, hizo una nota mental para invitar a la pelinegra y así poder estar mano a mano.

-Ven, sentémonos.- pidió la ojiverde.

Lena le sujetó de la mano derecha sin esperar respuesta. Kara se sorprendió de lo natural que se había sentido aquel gesto. La pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa y Danvers no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. La ojiazul lentamente se percataría de que Lena Luthor siendo amable y risueña sería su debilidad. No habría nada que pudiese negarle a la mujer de ojos verdes si ella le dedicaba aquella sonrisa.

Se sentaron al fondo de la cafetería, junto a una mesa con un jarrón con flores blancas. Lena había sacado su celular de inmediato y la rubia se encontró intentando curiosear en la pantalla. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, porque la ojiverde había tecleado, a una velocidad impresionante, y luego había girado el iPhone en dirección a Kara. La ojiazul miró la brillante pantalla leyendo el mensaje que Luthor había escrito.

Lena: Buenos días Cat, te voy a robar a la señorita Danvers por algunos minutos. No la regañes cuando llegue a trabajar.

-Ventajas de desayunar con Lena Luthor.- le dijo la pelinegra guiñándole.

Luego de aquellas palabras la plática había fluido de forma amena. Había una complicidad entre ellas que era innegable. Kara casi podía palparla con la yema de sus dedos. Era como si fueses dos piezas encajando. Como si estuviese escrito por alguna fuerza superior, en algún extraño libro, que sus historias debían entrelazarse. Kara no recordaba haber conocido a nadie y sentir esa chispa. Era química. Ellas eran dos elementos nacidos para reaccionar cuando estuviesen cercas. Y entre tantas personas en el mundo, sus caminos se habían cruzado.

Fue una sorpresa para la rubia descubrir que se sentía cómoda hablando con Luthor. No solo cómoda, sentía que podía hacer solo eso durante horas. Solo hablar o escuchar. Mientras desayunaban, Lena había comenzado a compartir con ella detalles del nuevo proyecto de alcance comunitario de la empresa. La rubia se sorprendió al descubrir que la pelinegra era en realidad científica más allá de ser empresaria. Hizo una nota mental para investigar más sobre Luthor en internet.

-Asi que un nuevo tratamiento para niños con Síndrome Down. No sabía que la empresa invirtiese en este tipo de actividades.- admitió la rubia. Los medios de comunicación tendían a enfocar sus noticias en las galas benéficas que la empresa lanzaba o sus sorprendentes ventas. Una de sus mayores fortalezas era la distribución de productos químicos utilizados en todas partes del mundo.

-Mi padre se negaba en un inicio. Tuve que insistir un poco. Mis proyectos de investigación han estado centrados en mutaciones y anomalías genéticas. Es fascinante como la presencia o ausencia de una cromosoma o la falta de información genética en las células puede resultar en síntomas tan perjudiciales. Siempre me ha fascinado la idea de poder llegar a reparar esos errores. - contaba la pelinegra con bastante entusiasmo.

Kara no había entendido parte de las palabras de la empresaria. Ella había sido muy mala en eso de comprender como funcionaba la química, la genética o la ciencia en general. Aún así, la emoción con la que la otra hablaba era suficiente para que estuviese poniendo en ella toda su atención. Lena hablaba de ciencia y sus ojos brillaban. Brillaban como los ojos de un niño la noche antes de navidad. Danvers no recordaba conocer a alguien que hablase tan apasionadamente del tema. A Luthor no solo le gustaba la ciencia, ella la amaba, era su pasión. Y se veía en sus ojos mientras hablaba.

"Es agradable hablar con ella" pensó Kara y una sonrisa reposó en sus labios mientras apoyaba su barbilla en una mano.

(...)

Fiel a las ordenanzas de la jefa mayor, Cat ni siquiera comentó sobre el retraso de la rubia cuando le vio llegar. La mujer le había recibido con una sonrisa amable. "Cuando llegue mi cita, déjale entrar, Kira" le había dicho mientras pasaba junto a la ojiazul. Danvers solo extendió el café hacia ella, Grant lo agarró mientras pasaba y se perdió tras la puerta de cristal en su oficina.

La famosa cita de las 10:15 am resultaba ser un empresario muy conocido en la ciudad y en metrópolis. Clark Kent, dueño de empresas Supersonic. Kara se sorprendió al verlo salir del elevador y casi había perdido el habla. Agradeció la distancia entre ella y el ascensor, porque tuvo algunos segundos para recomponerse. El alto hombre de cabello negro vestía su mejor traje y sonreía a los empleados mientras se acercaba. Kent tenía ese mismo aire misterioso que la rubia había percibido en Luthor. La única diferencia era ese aura de peligro que rodeaba a Lena y que, inconscientemente, atraía a la rubia como la miel a la abeja.

Cuando Danvers cerró la puerta de la oficina de su jefa se dejó caer sobre su silla con un suspiro. El solo hablar con Kent la había puesto nerviosa. Era exactamente igual que conocer a una celebridad en medio de la calle. Aunque ella no estaba en la calle sino en una de las empresas más importantes en National City. Acomodó su cabello tras sus orejas y sujetó sus espejuelos de lectura. Estaba repasando las tareas del día en su agenda cuando escuchó un extraño ruido en la oficina de Grant.

Le pareció un jadeo débil. El tipo de sonido que dejas escapar de tu garganta cuando alguien tiene una mano sobre tu boca en un intento de silenciarte. En un principio se quedó muy quieta, casi pasmada por el pensamiento que atravesó su mente. Inmediatamente, después de la primera idea, negó con la cabeza y dejó escapar una risa por lo creativa que podía llegar a ser. Había pensado que aquello era un ruido con connotación sexual, pero era probable que fuesen imaginaciones suyas. El sueño de la noche anterior regresó a su cabeza.

"Si, definitivamente mi mente me juega malas bromas. Necesito acostarme con alguien." Pensó volviendo a enfocarse en su agenda.

Pasada una hora de la entrada de Kent, Danvers estaba con la mirada enfocada en la computadora. Cat le había pedido que hubiese acabado de leer un artículo para que le diese su opinión cuando su reunión finalizase. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose tomó a la rubia por sorpresa. Clark salió con una sonrisa de comercial en compañía de Grant. El hombre le dedicó un gesto de mano a Kara a modo de despedida.

-Vamos a ir a almorzar, Kayla. Cuando regrese hablamos del artículo.- le dijo Cat con una sonrisa.

La rubia los observó dirigirse al ascensor. Iban bastante pegados, pero aquello tampoco le pareció algo anormal. En una ocasión, hace tres días, había observado a Grant hablar con Lena de aquella manera. Le pareció que había incluso complicidad en la manera que Cat le había acariciado el hombro a Luthor. Imaginó que serían muy amigas. Parecía ser que su jefa, también, era muy amiga de Clark Kent.

-Hey, Kara. ¿Almorzamos?- la voz de James la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella giró en dirección a la voz con una enorme sonrisa.

Habían estado almorzando juntos constantemente. Una semana y media trabajando en la empresa y ya casi conocía la vida del moreno. Olsen era alegre y disfrutaba de las mismas actividades que ella. Podían conversar sobre los últimos partidos de fútbol o sobre los últimos artículos que hubiesen leído. Ambos estaban interesados en las estadísticas sobre las extrañas muertes en la ciudad. James había leído cada historia sobre esas muertes, al igual que la ojiazul. Lo único que faltaba para que el moreno fuese el hombre perfecto era que surgiese la llama. Si surgía, Kara estaría complacida.

-Claro, deja y apago todo esto.- pidió la rubia desplazando sus manos por la computadora.

(...)

-Potstickers en camino.- le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa del restaurante.

Lo vio alejarse hacia el mostrador. Aquello parecía una rutina para ellos. Sonrió, porque James había recordado cual era su comida favorita. Puntos a su favor ¿Cierto? La rubia estaba acomodando su cartera en la silla a su derecha cuando capturó, por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, un rostro conocido. Disimuló, fingiendo masajear su cuello, antes de mirar hacia el fondo del restaurante.

Oh mierda. Pensó cuando sus ojos se encontraron de lleno con los ojos verdes. Lena Luthor no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por fingir que sus miradas habían tropezado por causalidad. Kara quiso seguir deslizando sus ojos, fingiendo que no había reparado en la pelinegra. Pero estaba atrapada en aquellos ojos;como ciervo cautivado por las luces de un auto. Entregado a la muerte, pero embelesado.

La señorita Luthor estaba sentada con un vaso negro. Kara se preguntó que contendría, no había visto a nadie con ese tipo de bebida en lo que llevaba viniendo al restaurante. El pensamiento fue olvidado cuando la comisura de la boca de Luthor se curvó. Una sonrisa que tomó a la ojiazul desprevenida. Danvers no podía negar que aquella mujer tenía la sonrisa más perfecta que ella hubiese tenido el privilegio de observar.

La pelinegra levantó su bebida en direcion a la ojiazul. Danvers se sonrojo, había pensado que ambas fingirían no estar mirándose. La rubia levantó una mano e hizo un gesto en señal de saludo. Aquello pareció satisfacer a la pelinegra porque seguía sonriendo. Kara optó por apartar la mirada, porque la otra no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo.

-Aqui estamos.- habló James ubicándose delante de ella. Kara levantó la mirada de su celular: se había refugiado en el aparato para obligarse a no mirar hacia Luthor.

-Todo se ve delicioso.- comentó mirando los distintos platos que el moreno colocaba sobre la mesa.

-No sabía que postre preferirías así que compré varias cosas.- explicó Olsen. Kara pensaba decirle que amaba las donas.

-Le gustan las donas. Preferiblemente de chocolate o rellenas de crema.- No, no fue Kara quien explicó aquellos datos que sólo su madre y hermana conocían a la perfección.

-Señorita Luthor. ¿Se conocen ustedes?- preguntó James levantándose de su silla apresuradamente.

-Hemos coincidido algunas veces.- explicó Lena.

Kara quería aportar a aquella conversación. Deseaba comentar que habían tropezado en el ascensor varías veces. Explicar que desayunaron juntas, pero había sido solo en un plan de amigas. Mientras aquel pensamiento se deslizaba por su cabeza, sus ojos bebieron la imagen que tenía adelante. Lena Luthor en un ceñido vestido rojo, con una gabardina negra, que casi tocaba el suelo, sobre sus hombros y tacones rojos era un espectáculo. La rubia se percató de incluso James no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por Luthor: grabando su imagen al igual que ella misma había hecho.

-Para solo verse algunas veces conoces datos que yo desconocía.- bromeó Olsen.

Lena sonrió y Kara logró salir de su conversación mental. James seguía de pie intentando mantener aquella plática casual. La rubia se fijó en cómo el moreno miraba a la pelinegra con reverencia. No era de sorprender, todos en la empresa admiraban a la mujer de ojos verdes. La respetaban o le temían. Danvers aún no podía decidir entre esas alternativas.

-Bueno...tengo buena memoria y Kara comentó ese dato esta mañana.- respondió la jefa.

La ojiazul ni siquiera recordaba el 75% de la plática que había tenido con la ojiverde. La mayor parte del tiempo Danvers solo hablaba para rellenar el incómodo silencio. Hablar nunca había sido un problema. En ocasiones podía pasar de un tema al otro sin siquiera detener a meditar en lo que escapaba de su boca. Sus oyente, comúnmente, ignoraban la mayoría de sus palabras. Como el hecho de que si tuviese que elegir entre todas las donas del mundo, sus favoritas serían las de chocolate o las rellenas de crema.

Lena Luthor realmente había estado prestándole atención.

-Bueno, yo solo quería saludar. Que tengan un bonito almuerzo.- rapidamente se despidió la pelinegra.

James estaba acomodándose en el asiento cuando Lena giró su torso. Kara se repitió mentalmente que sus ojos no habían seguido el trasero de la misteriosa mujer. No. Ella no había estado hechizada por cómo se movía de un lado a otro. Porque Lena no era el tipo de mujer en el cual ella se interesaba. Esa pelinegra era todo lo opuesto a la pareja ideal que ella había construido en su cabeza. Ella buscaba otra cosa: alguien con sus mismos gustos e ideales. Y Luthor, aunque era un excelente ser humano, no tenía mucho en común con Danvers.

-Por cierto, James...saluda a tu esposa. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Mercy? Dile que...me alegra su decisión de tener un hijo.- con esa despedida...Lena Luthor hizo su salida. Una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción bailando en la comisura de su boca.

La mesa quedó sumergida en un silencio sepulcral luego de aquellas palabras. Olsen había levantado su mano, rodeado su gaseosa, pero no se animaba a levantar la bebida a su boca. Danvers prefirió fingir que no le había chocado aquel comentario de Lena. La rubia estaba repasando mentalmente todas sus interacciones con Olsen. ¿Había confundido las cosas? Dudó por un momento, pero luego recordó el coqueteo y las sonrisas. Ella no había confundido nada.

-Kara...eso que dijo la señorita Luthor...

-¿Qué tienes esposa? ¿Pensabas comentarlo?- interrogó pinchando un potsticker con su tenedor.

El moreno miró el coraje con el cual ella había apuñalado la comida. Danvers no estaba molesta por haber perdido la oportunidad con Olsen. Le enojaba saber que él había intentado jugar con ella mientras estaba en el proceso de buscar tener un bebé. ¿Por qué la gente hacía estas cosas? Recordó a Alex, el día anterior, diciéndole que estaba nerviosa por el posible resultado de su inseminación. Si ella fuese la esposa de James, se sentiría devastada al enterarse de que este estaba coqueteando con otra.

-Mi hermana quiere tener un hijo ¿recuerdas? Y si ella estuviese casada... y su pareja hiciese algo así. Pensé que eras mejor que esto.- admitió la rubia dejando el tenedor en el plato. Internamente lamentó no poder comerse los perfectos potstickers.

-Kara...sé que esto me hace ver como un idiota. Y quizás lo soy. Es solo que, te vi y...no sé...surgió esa conexión. Nunca había conocido a nadie con quien compartiese tantas cosas.- explicó Olsen sujetando la mano de Danvers.

-¿No pensaste que podíamos ser simplemente amigos? ¿Tenias que coquetearme y luego ir a dormir con tu esposa?- preguntó ella, estaba ligeramente cabreada. Llevaba coqueteando sutilmente con él desde hacía casi dos semanas. Había pensado en la posibilidad de salir en más de una ocasión. Pensó que podrían conocerse mejor y...

-Lo siento. Mi intención no...

-Tu intención probablemente incluía llegar hasta donde yo te permitiera y luego disculparte para dejarme saber que estás casado.

-Yo...Mercy y yo tampoco es que estemos en el mejor momento. Creo que, entre los problemas en casa y esa tensión entre ambos...

\- ¿Qué tensión? - la pregunta había escapado de sus labios antes de tiempo. Olsen levantó ambas cejas.

-Coqueteabas conmigo, pensé que buscabas una relación abierta y...

-Espera, si hubiese estado buscando un rollo no hubiese salido a almorzar contigo todos estos días.

-Entonces creo que malinterpreté...

-Sí, eso hiciste. Y sabes que, no tengo hambre. Te veo luego en el edificio.

Ella había salido del restaurante luego de los siete minutos más incómodos de su vida. Suspiró observando la empresa que se alzaba a lo lejos. En realidad la ubicación de el edificio era perfecta. Colindaba con el parque y los restaurantes. Después de todo, Luthor Corp tenía una extensión de sus oficinas en un edificio más apartado de la ciudad. Era donde se llevaban a cabo las reacciones químicas más peligrosas. Kara lo había leído hace dos horas. Mientras leía sobre Lena Luthor y su familia. Por simple curiosidad claro.

Lena Luthor. "Quizás debería decirle gracias" pensó mientras comenzaba a andar.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y han dejado Reviews. 😍😍

Capitulo 4: El apagon

Para una adolescente nacida en los 1800 la vida era complicada. Desde muy pequeña la habían enseñado a reservarse su opinión con respecto al noventa porciento de los temas. Ella en ocasiones deseaba comentar en medio de las reuniones, pero guardar silencio parecía la decisión más segura. Lo mismo había ocurrido cuando comenzó a ser cortejada por Jack Spheer.

El hombre de oscura barba y perfecto cabello oscuro era quien dirigía la conversación durante horas mientras ella asentía y escuchaba. Usualmente se sentaban en la sala, con su cuidadora Elvira a la izquierda del sofá. Su madre le había explicado que era muy mal visto que una señorita estuviese sola con un caballero antes del matrimonio. Ella entendía, y en el interior, la sola idea de estar a solas con él, tampoco la emocionaba.

Jack hablaba de política. Este era su tema favorito. A la pelinegra la llenaba de aburrimiento escucharlo escupir información con respecto a la cual ella no podía hacer nada. ¿Podía votar ella? Por supuesto que no. ¿Entonces para que él le contaba las mismas historias una y otra vez? Pero las reuniones podían llegar a ser mucho más incómodas y horribles. Él podía instarle a escurrirse del cuidado de Elvira.

La ojiverde debía fingir que disfrutaba su compañía. Después de todo, se suponía que estaban, ambos, interesados en el matrimonio. Su madre le había reunido la noche antes de que supiese del compromiso para dejarle saber los acuerdos. La charla había durado el tiempo suficiente para que la pelinegra tuviese que bañarse lo más rápido posible para dormir a la hora indicada. El resumen de la larga conversación era: tu sonríe y figue que estas enamorada porque una unión con la familia Spheer es ideal para el bienestar de todos.

El cumplimiento de esa ordenanza llevaba a la pelinegra a sujetar la mano de Jack y seguirlo a donde él desease. Spheer no era muy creativo; solía arrastrarle siempre hasta las caballerizas. Su risa llenaba el aire, y ella sonreía; era solo en esos momentos donde su sonrisa era genuina. Llevarle la contraria a sus padres, e intentar revelarse, aunque fuese momentáneamente, era un motivo para sonreír. Pero la emoción era breve, porque pronto su cuerpo estaba siendo aprisionado contra la pared de madera.

Los besos de Jack eran una de esas experiencias que le resultaban ambiguas. Él no era un experto en la materia, pero tampoco lo era la pelinegra. La ojiverde intentaba cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba en una extraña sección de lavado bucal. Solo que el cepillo de dientes estaba intentando llegar a su laringe. Él nunca intentó ir más allá de los besos, mostraba cierto grado de respeto. O eso pensaba ella.

Las secciones, incómodas, de besos duraban unos diez minutos. Siempre terminaban cuando la ojiverde sentía algo duro contra su bajo vientre. La primera vez había dado un salto espantada y Jack había enrojecido pidiendo una y mil disculpas. Ella imaginó lo que había ocurrido, después de todo era joven y había escuchado conversaciones entre su círculo de amistades menos "decentes."

-Es inevitable...eres tan preciosa...tu cuerpo es tan lindo. Tu boca. Ese corset acentúa tan bien tu...tu cintura.- había explicado él la tercera vez que ocurrió.

La pelinegra en realidad había comenzado a odiar las citas con Jack. Odiaba aquel intercambio excesivo de saliva y odiaba los comentarios que cada vez eran mas indecentes para su disgusto. La ojiverde no sabía si sus palabras se debían a que su boda estaba próxima o a que Jack le tenía más confianza.

-No sabes las cosas que planeo hacer con esa erección cuando seas mi esposa, Kieran.- le había dicho tres días antes de la boda.

Ella no quería ni saberlo ni imaginarlo.

La pelinegra, cada vez que recordaba esos días en los cuales estuvo bajo el mando de otra persona, se preguntaba si realmente algo había cambiado a lo largo de las décadas. Si bien es cierto no era la misma mujer. Ella había sido debil la mayor parte de su vida. Pero luego del ataque en el bosque las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. En un principio todo le resultaba extraño y horrible. Desde el deseo, casi obsesión, por enterrar sus colmillos en un cuello hasta su nueva familia.

-Mmm...así que... ¿te cansaste de fingir que eres humana?- le preguntó Lilian la primera vez que la sacaron de aquel calabozo al cual le habían arrojado. Ella había rehusado a seguir las reglas de ellos.

La mujer de cabello negro aún tenía su boca manchada de sangre. Sangre tan oscura que casi se inclinaba a ser un color vino y no un rojo carmesí. Los colmillos hacían de su intento de mantener su boca cerrada una incómoda experiencia. La mujer castaña estaba cruzaba de brazos observando a la otra. La ojiverde mostró sus dientes desafiante, la castaña sonrió como si estuviese muy orgullosa de lo que estaba contemplando.

-Quizás seas útil. - meditó la mujer.

-Necesito...- comenzó a decir ella con voz rasposa y grave. Ese tono estaba muy lejano al que había reconocido como suyo en los pasados 24 años.

-Necesitas sangre, Lena.- la interrumpió.

-No me llamo...

-Así te llamarás desde ahora.- explicó la castaña.

-No quiero permanecer...

-Sí quieres sobrevivir, te quedarás. Agradece mi hospitalidad y la de mi familia. No solemos recoger huérfanas en las calles.

-No soy huérfana...

-Lo serás querida. Lo serás. - replicó Lilian con media sonrisa antes de lanzar una mirada sobre su hombro.

Un hombre de cabello rubio se dejó ver. Él sujetaba a una mujer de los brazos. Ella tenía el cabello corto y ojos grandes y expresivos. Lena lamió su boca ensangrentada al escuchar el pulso rápido de la mujer. Era una música. Era una de esas melodías que ella había escuchado en el estudio de su padre mientras le enseñaban pasos de ballet. La sangre olía como el nuevo platillo favorito para la ojiverde. Ella dio un paso hacia la mujer cuando el hombre la dejó caer al suelo. Lilian le detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro. Por supuesto que intentó soltarse, pero la otra era mucho más fuerte.

-No ensucies mi sala.- indicó Lilian.

La mujer intentó retroceder mientras la pelinegra se acercaba. Había miedo en sus ojos color caramelo. Algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lena se sintió culpable. Una parte de ella, esa que aún pensaba cómo la humana que ya no era, no deseaba lastimar a nadie. No quería asesinarla. Para su desdicha, comenzaba a formarse otra ley en su cuerpo, una nueva moral en su interior.

Ella había vivido, muerto y vuelto a vivir. Todo en su cuerpo estaba oscuro, apagado y comenzando a pudrirse a medida que pasaban los días. O así lo sentía ella. Lena podía oler la putrefacción, haber bebido la sangre de aquel hombre solo había acelerado el proceso. Ella sabía. Sabía que una vez sus colmillos se hundiesen en aquella yugular no podría detenerse.

La mujer delante de ella tenía el cabello color miel y un centellar de pecas cubrían su rostro. Cuando la ojiverde se arrodilló delante de ella, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de su corazón. El Thump Thump que enloquecía los sentidos del monstruo que ahora era ella.

-Por favor...tengo un hijo...por favor no...

-Shh...ella no puede controlarse, querida. Salúdame a tu marido.- escuchó la voz de Lilian a lo lejos. Un tono burlón y cruel. Lena supo que la castaña estaba disfrutando eso.

-Yo lo siento...- susurró Lena

Pero de todas formas, cuando la sangre comenzó a fluir hacia su sedienta boca, no pudo detenerse. Y aún en ese momento, sintiéndose fuerte y dominante, había alguien a sus espaldas dirigiéndole como a una marioneta.

(...)

Kara estaba meditando en sus condición física para el momento en que atravesó las puertas de la empresa. El camino no era muy largo desde el restaurante, pero sus los músculos de sus piernas estaban un poco a doloridos para cuando hubo llegado a Luthor Corp. Recordó que había salido a correr la tarde anterior luego de comerse un envase, no muy grande en su opinión, de helado de vainilla. Aquella actividad física le estaba pasando cuenta en esos instantes y ella lamentó tanto su decisión de ejercitarse.

Estaba concentrada en esos pensamientos, intentando olvidar la discusión con James. Lo menos que necesitaba era tener dolor en sus músculos y a la vez pensar en lo ingenua que debía lucir para que Olsen intentase tomarle el pelo. Detuvo sus pasos delante del ascensor y golpeó el botón varías veces. Estaba distraída, por lo cual, no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó esperando hasta que alguien se detuvo a su lado.

-No hay luz, Kara. Hubo un apagón en la ciudad. Tendrás que usar las escaleras. - le dijo Winn, el castaño que trabajaba un piso sobre el de Danvers. Se había cruzado con él una o dos veces, era un chico agradable y Cat siempre le comentaba sobre su gran trabajo como editor de la revista.

-¿Un apagón? Justo hoy me dolían las piernas.- se quejó Kara con un gesto de derrota mientras miraba hacia la puerta que conducía a escaleras.

-Escuché en la radio que estan esperando que el presidente hable al respecto. La empresa tiene una reserva eléctrica pero es solo para el área de los laboratorios en el penúltimo piso.- explicó Winn

-Que considerada la jefa. - murmuró Danvers.

-La política la estableció su hermano. Ella en realidad propuso que la reserva proveyese luz en todo el edificio.- se atrevió a defender él y Kara se sonrojó.

-Oh, eso...

-Tranquila, la mayoría de los empleados piensan como tú. La señorita Luthor es muy seria y da la impresión de no prestar atención a nuestras necesidades. Pero...bueno, nos ha aumentado el sueldo varías veces en los últimos dos años. Además de defender nuestros derechos en el consejo de la familia. - mientras el castaño hablaba Kara se sentía más avergonzada.

La rubia estaba sorprendida. ¿Por qué nadie comentaba sobre eso en los pasillos? Lo más que había escuchado eran chismes sobre la ojiverde. Empezando por su odio hacia varias empresas rivales y terminando por su vida sexual. Por la cual Danvers no sentía curiosidad, pero si se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Nia decir que Luthor practicaba BDMS. Había buscado que era aquello tan pronto llegó a su apartamento. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando leyó sobre la práctica.

-Debo no prestar mucha atención a los chismes entonces...- admitió la ojiazul.

-Esa es una buena opción. Exito subiendo esas escaleras. Por lo menos hay luces de emergencia.- le dijo el castaño antes de alejarse.

La rubia suspiró en más de una ocasión observando hacia aquellas escaleras. El camino sería eterno hasta el piso número siete. En esos momentos no se sentía la persona más dichosa por trabajar en Luthor Corp. Escaleras, más Kara Danvers, no era exactamente una buena combinación. Además, las luces de emergencia eran opacas y ella tenía un problema de la vista que se negaba a aceptar. Solo utilizaba los espejuelos para leer, aunque su médico le había aconsejado el uso diario y continuo.

Las escaleras eran largas, pero la rubia aprovechaba la unión cuadrada de una escalera con la otra para tomar descansos. Estaba segura de que había iniciado a tomar respiraciones por su boca cuando estuvo en el piso número cuatro. Sus músculos ya estaban quejándose. Ella se detuvo, entre el piso cuatro y cinco. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y respiraba con los labios entre abiertos.

En su fuero interior estaba maldiciendo las escaleras, las luces opacas, el apagón y al presidente. Tambien a Lex Luthor por no colocar una planta eléctrica que proveyese luz a todo el edificio. Suspiró preparándose mentalmente para comenzar una carrera. Alex siempre le decía que al mal paso debía darle prisa. Danvers decidió que lo mejor era subir lo que restaba de camino corriendo. Sus músculos dolerían como si estuviesen siendo destrozados, pero el proceso sería más rápido.

Estaba irguiendo su cuerpo, lista para comenzar a subir cuando sintió un cuerpo chocando contra el suyo desde atrás. Su corazón, ya bastante acelerado, quería salirse de su pecho. El primer pensamiento fue "es un sueño", porque así habian iniciado muchos de ellos. Pronto su pecho estaba presionado contra una pared de concreto. Por la comisura de sus ojos observó un brazo, delgado y pálido, a su costado izquierdo.

-Es un sueño...es un sueño...- murmuró cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Escuchó una risa. Una risa que, casi podía reconocer. Sintió una mano apartando lentamente el cabello de su hombro derecho. Los dedos fríos, como había imaginado que serían, rozaron la piel de su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el contraste de temperatura. Para su sorpresa, sintió el cuerpo desconocido pegándose a ella. Lo primero que reconoció fueron los pechos, bien dotados, contra su espalda. Luego percibió un aliento acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Por qué no dejó de soñarte?- preguntó la rubia cuando sintió la lengua acariciar su lóbulo.

Hubiese intentado apartar aquel cuerpo, pero sabía de antemano que era una forma estúpida de desperdiciar energías. Quería pensar que este encuentro era un asalto, o un intento de violacion, pero no lo hacía, porque siempre amanecía excitaba luego de acabado el sueño.¿Por qué le excitaba aquel personaje que su mente había creado? Era oscuro y depravado. Y su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia.

-Deseo quizás. - susurró la desconocida, su voz tan grave como en sus sueños. Sintió una mano sujetar su cintura, era un agarre tan firme. La ojiazul casi podía asegurar que era posesivo. Kara apoyó una de sus manos en la pared, deslizándola hasta colocar su mano sobre la que la mujer mantenía allí. El frío la hizo volver a estremecerse.

-Estás tan fría.

-Eso te gusta.

-Sí, pero me asustas.- susurró la rubia, era consciente de que este sueño se sentía real, pero...muchos otros también se habían sentido de aquella manera.

-¿Qué te asusta?

-Todo. El deseo, tu bebiendo mi sangre, tu presencia...

-No tienes que temer. No tomaré más que lo necesario.

-Es solo...

-Shh...

Sintió esa lengua deslizándose por su cuello. Era tan húmeda y, para su sorpresa, cálida. Su cuerpo de estremeció. Sintió la humedad en su ropa interior. No entendía porqué ocurría eso cuando aquel travieso miembro se deslizaba por la columna de su cuello. Su respiración se volvió pesada. Sintió una mano levantando ligeramente su camisa, unos dedos acariciando la piel con delicadeza. La caricia era tan diferente a sus otros sueños. En ellos solo había brusquedad de parte de la vampira. Siempre tomando y tomando. Aquella caricia y esas lamidas en su piel se sentían como si ella estuviese dando y no quitando.

-Tu olor...no sabía que podía gustarme mucho más que el aroma de tu sangre.- murmuró en su oído. Danvers estaba demasiado excitada como para intentar comprenderla. Además, su voz había bajado una octava, demasiado grave para ser entendida a la perfección.

La mano fría que estaba en su vientre subió sobre la camisa. Se deslizaba con tal agilidad que la rubia deseó poder observar sus movimientos y no solo percibirlos. La mano acabó en su cuello, obligándola a ladear ligeramente el rostro. Sintió unos labios, ahora más cálidos, succionando sobre su piel. Se estremeció y apretó la mano de la desconocida. Sintió la lengua apaciguando la ligera molestia y luego otra succión. Esas repeticiones, en un marco realístico, podrían dejar una horrible marca.

Tembló contra el cuerpo a su espalda. Cerró los ojos. Movió la mano que no tenía sobre la de la vampira en la pared y la llevó al cuero cabelludo de la otra. La ausencia de rechazo le pareció algo extraño. Confundida, porque en sus sueños eso no solía pasar, giró el rostro. Si moviese el cabello de la vampira aún lado podría observar que rostro colocaba su subconsciente a aquel ser irreal.

La mujer había decidió clavar lentamente sus colmillos interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Placer era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza y el cuerpo de la rubia en esos precisos momentos. Apretó la mano fría bajo la suya. Sintió que una nueva oleada de placer le recorría y podía imaginar lo arruinada que estaba su ropa interior.

Todo su cuerpo le indicaba cuán cerca de correrse se encontraba. Sería este, el segundo sueño donde tendría un orgasmo, pero la mujer a su espalda había parado. Kara intentó abrir sus ojos, pero estaban demasiado pesados. Sintió una lengua lamer su herida y gimió. Se tensó ante la súbita oleada de placer que la envío muy cerca del cielo. Podía casi tocarlo, pero no era suficiente. La mano que tenía en el cabello negro intentó acercarla.

-Por favor...un poco más...- pidió

-Suelen pedirme que me detenga...no que continúe...- escuchó la lejana voz. Era menos grave...se parecía a una voz conocida. Cargada de diversión y burla.

-Por favor...estoy tan cerca.- susurró, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera parecía poder mantenerse de pie.

-Lo sé...Kara. - le respondió la otra con burla. Eso fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de que perdiese la consciencia.

Imaginó los labio y mandíbula manchados de sangre y una sonrisa estuvo a punto de formarse en su boca. Esos sueños eran tan elocuentes. Comenzaba a creer que podría escribir una película sobre ellos. Quedó inconsciente preguntándose si se había desmayado mientras subía las escaleras a causa de la agitación. Quizás se había sofocado. Las escaleras estaban bastante calurosas.

(...)

-Kayla...Kayla...- escuchó una voz llamándole.

Abrió sus ojos despacio, un poco desconcertada y confundida. Delante de ella estaba Cat Grant mirándola con preocupación. La mujer pasó la botella de alcohol a Winn, y volvió a acercar el algodón al rostro de la ojiazul. Danvers empujó aquel algodón lo más delicadamente que pudo. No quería parecer una desagradecida con su jefa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó llevando una mano a su cabeza.

-Te desmallaste en las escaleras. Por suerte iba subiendo a ver a la señorita Luthor y te he visto. - explico Winn

-¿Comiste Kira? ¿Tienes alguna condición médica?- preguntó Grant y ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No almorcé. Quizás por eso me desmayé. Tengo unas barras conmigo así que seguro eso me hará sentir mejor.- aseguró la ojiazul.

Ella no quería ser el centro de atención. Tenía a medio grupo de editores, reporteros y secretarias mirándole con preocupación. Unos le preguntaban si aún se sentía mareada y otros le ofrecían alimentos. Por suerte, Cat pronto estaba enviando a la multitud a sus respectivas labores. Kara nunca había sentido tanto agradecimiento hacia Grant. Winn le había traído un café del cuarto de descanso y luego se despidio pidiéndole que si volvía a sentirse mal no dudara en avisarle.

-No hay luz así que me iré temprano. Si te sientes mejor organiza la agenda, sino puedes irte a casa.- le indicó Grant deteniéndose delante de su escritorio con el bolso colgando de su hombro.

A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, la ojiazul percibió una preocupación genuina en la mujer. Grant se detuvo delante de ella a inspeccionarla, y cuando ella aseguró estar bien, la mujer solo sonrió y asintió. Sus ojos persistieron algunos segundos más en su cuello, Kara se acarició allí por acto reflejo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Kayla.- fueron las últimas palabras que recibió antes de ver a su jefa marchar.

La rubia se acarició el cuello un rato más. Recordaba la extraña alucinación con claridad. Una parte de su cerebro comenzaba a preocuparse. La mayoría de las noches desde el ataque en el callejón soñaba con la misma persona. Se lo había comentado a Alex. La pelirroja solo le dijo que debió haber sido una impresión muy fuerte el que la hallan atacado. Ella había estado de acuerdo con aquella hipótesis, pero ahora dudaba.

La piel bajó sus dedos se sentía tierna, como si hubiese crecido tras una herida. No lo había percibido la primera vez en el callejón. Siempre que despertaba de sus otros sueños ni siquiera se detenía a tocar su cuello. Pero en esos momentos, notaba que la piel donde había sido mordida se sentía diferente. Quería pensar que era una locura.

"Tendré que ver a un psiquiatra" pensó quitando la mano de su cuello. No iba a dedicarle más pensamiento a aquello. Necesitaba olvidarse de esos extraños sueños.

-Kara...- la voz conocida de Lena Luthor le hizo dar un salto en su silla.

La morena estaba delante de ella. Estudiándole con sus ojos ojos verdes y sosteniendo un abrigo sobre su antebrazo. La ojiazul se puso de pie lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Luthor no había bajado hasta su área de trabajo en el tiempo que llevaba en la empresa. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

-Señorita Luthor. ¿Necesita algo?- cuestionó rubia.

-No, solo...escuché que te desmayaste. - explicó Lena

-Sí, quizás un bajón de azucar.

-Desayunaste mucha azúcar, no creo que ese fuese el motivo.- comentó la otra con una sonrisa casi dulce.

-Cierto...

-Ademas, Olsen te compró bastante comida.

-No me quede a almorzar. - admitió desviando su mirada.

Para su sorpresa sintió una mano bajo su barbilla. La tela se sentía muy suave, y ella podía casi asegurar que los dedos de la pelinegra se sentirían igual. Se tensó por un instante al pensar que podría sentirse bien una caricia de la ojiverde . Luthor le hizo volver la mirada hacia ella mientras le acariciaba la barbilla. Kara se sonrojó. La intensidad de aquella mirada, tan profunda y llena de misterios, la intimidaba.

-No hagas eso otra vez. Tus ojos...tus ojos son demasiado hermosos como para que mires el suelo.- habló la pelinegra.

Kara estaba segura de que lucía como un pez fuera del agua. Había abierto y cerrado su boca varías veces. Quería dar una respuesta, aunque fuese solo un agradecimiento. Aparentemente había perdido la habilidad de expresarse. Luthor elevó una de sus cejas y las piernas de la ojiazul temblaron un poco. Ese último hecho prefirió ignorarlo. Porque no estaba sintiendo sus piernas débiles solo por una mirada de aquella mujer de presencia imponente y mirada penetrante.

-Bueno...gracias por lo del restaurante.- susurró mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Dejarte saber que James está casado?

-Sí, eso.

-Kara...eso lo hice por motivos muy egoístas. - admitió Lena y su sonrisa y mirada fueron como un libro abierto para la rubia.

Había pensado que era difícil leer las intenciones de la misteriosa mujer. Lena le parecía complicada y llena de matices. Repleta de capas que debían ser removidas antes de poder ver la verdadera esencia de Luthor. Pero mientras se miraban a los ojos en aquella oficina, Kara creyó conocer todos sus secretos. Leyó a superficie creyendo descubrir los profundos deseos de la ojiverde.

-Y esos motivos son...

-Creo que no he sido muy sutil, Kara. Pero si aún no te percatas...me gustaría conocerte. Fuera de las paredes de este edificio.- ofreció la ojiverde.

Lena apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio perfectamente organizado. Danvers miró el escote que se presentaba delante de ella como toda una tentacion. Tragó ruidosamente e intentó desviar la vista. Subiendo la mirada se encontró con el rostro de la mujer que le tenía tan nerviosa. Luthor tenía una ceja levantada y una sonrisa que le permitió a Danvers saber que la pelinegra no hacía movimiento que antes no hubiese premeditado lo que provocaría. La rubia podía sentir las miradas en ellas, casi escuchaba los comentarios y podía imaginar los chismes que ya se estarían formando en las cabezas de sus compañeros.

-Entonces ¿te puedo llevar a tu casa?-preguntó la pelinegra.

Kara había bajado la vista de nueva cuenta a su escote. Se había quedado un poco embobada por la piel pálida como canvas esperando ser pintadas. La rubia podía imaginarse a sí misma sacando sus antiguos instrumentos de arte y pasando pintura por aquella perfecta piel. Nunca antes le había coqueteado un ser tan etéreo como Lena Luthor. No tenían nada en común y ella, aunque tenia una apariencia física agradable, no creía poder encajar en el mundo de la ojiverde.

-¿Kara? ¿Te llevo?- volvió a hablar la pelinegra.

La rubia parpadeó varias veces. Lena se había erguido y cruzado sus brazos. El movimiento presionó sus pechos más juntos. Danvers intentó no imaginarla sin aquella ropa sobre su cuerpo. Su cuerpo casi gravitaba hacia el iman que era Luthor. Ella intentaba empujarse lejos, pero solo conseguía estar más cerca. Eso la hizo percatarse de que, aun sabiendo que eran muy diferentes, podría llegar a gustarle que fuesen de esa manera.

-Eh...si...claro. Si no es molestia. - habló comenzando a empacar las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio en su mochila negra.

-No es molestia. Iba de salida.

-¿No te desvío de tu camino?- insistió mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-No, pero de ser así valdría la pena. - señaló Luthor con una sonrisa y ladeó el rostro cuando la rubia pasó a su lado. Kara pensó que le miraba el trasero, pero no se giró a comprobarlo.

-Oh, mierda...otra vez más escaleras.- gimió luego de golpear el botón del ascensor y recordar que aún no se había restaurado la electricidad.

-¿Estarás bien? No quiero que vuelvas a desmayarte.- comentó Lena mientras comenzaban a bajar.

-Comí algo. En realidad me estoy sintiendo muy bien.- admitió la ojiazul.

Caminaban una al lado de la otra. Kara iba muy despacio, no quería empujar su cuerpo al límite nuevamente. Lo último que deseaba era perder la consciencia o...volver a tener uno de esos extraños sueños. No. No más sueños. Tenían que acabarse, porque ella estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás necesitaría ayuda psiquiátrica para superar ese evento.

-¿Te interesa James?- le preguntó Luthor sacándola de su burbuja.

-Mmm...es guapo y simpático.

-No te pregunté eso.

-Me parecía un buen partido. Un hombre responsable, amable, chistoso...

-Eso es lo que busco en la amiga con la cual salgo una vez al mes a tomar bebidas. - comentó la pelinegra.

-Tambien es sexy, ya sabes...atractivo.

-Asi que te interesa.

-Puede que me hubiese interesado si no estuviese casado.

-Ya veo.

El sonido de sus pasos fue lo único que llenó el tenso silencio que quedó entre ambas. Kara no recordaba haber estado tan incómoda junto a la ojiverde hasta ese momento. Recordó el coqueteo de Lena y se preguntó si la habría ofendido al admitir que si le había interesado Olsen. Pensó en disculparse, pero era algo tonto. Ellas no era nada. Apenas se conocían. Danvers podria salir con cualquiera y la pelinegra no tendría que decir nada al respecto.

-¿Sabes como confirmas que realmente te interesa alguien?- preguntó Lena cuando estaban llegando al piso número dos.

Kara giró el rostro en dirección a la ojiverde. Lena le miró al mismo tiempo. Lo siguiente que sintió la rubia fue una mano en guantada sobre su mejilla. El rostro de Luthor cada vez estaba más cerca. Ella cerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños. Sintió el aliento de la pelinegra sobre sus labios. El pulgar de la ojiverde le acarició con delicadeza la mejilla. Luego se deslizó con cuidado hasta la boca de Kara, trazando los finos labios rosados.

-¿Quieres que te bese, señorita Danvers?- interrogó Luthor, la rubia imaginó su sonrisa.

-Deberias invitarme a una cita antes.- susurró Kara. Sentía las piernas débiles.

-No parece que sea necesario...- se burló Lena.

Kara abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a la otra mirando sus labios. Pensaba quejarse por el comentario de la ojiverde, pero entonces recordó algo. Ella no era la única que estaba siendo afectada por la cercanía de la otra. Luthor había admitido que está interesada en conocerle. Indirectamente le había entregado algo de poder a la rubia y solo hasta ese momento Danvers pareció entenderlo.

-Sí quieres un beso...tendrás que esforzarte un poco.- comentó Kara curvando sus labios en un intento de sonrisa traviesa. Lena deslizó su pulgar y tiró del labio inferior de la rubia antes de levantar su mirada hasta sus ojos azules.

-Bien. Tengo algunas ideas en mi cabeza.- respondió Luthor.

Seguido entrelazó su mano resguardada por el guante con la de Danvers. La rubia bajó la mirada al agarre. Le pareció un poco más fuerte de lo usual; no la fuerza que esperaba encontrar en alguien como Luthor. Ignoró ese sentimiento cuando la otra le hizo comenzar a andar. Era extraño, ser llevaba de la mano por Lena. Como si se conociesen de mucho tiempo. Pero la pelinegra no le soltó hasta que ella subió al asiento del copiloto y Luthor tuvo que rodear el auto para conducir.

Durante todo el trayecto varios empleados habían girado hacia ellas sus rostros. Danvers leyó curiosidad, sorpresa, enojo e incluso pena en las miradas. Quiso soltar a la ojiverde, para no levantar más habladurías, pero esta le sujetaba demasiado fuerte. Lena no parecía poner atención al mundo a su alrededor; ella seguía su propia forma de vida. Y Danvers no pudo evitar desear conocer más de ella.

-¿Escuchas Mozart en tu auto?- preguntó la rubia cuando Lena había encendido la radio a medio camino.

-Mozart, Bach, en ocasiones Beethoven. - comentó Lena encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y Bad Bunny? ¿Beyoncé? ¿Los Beatles? Dime que también los escuchas.- pidió la ojiazul empezando a creer que estaba comenzando a interesarse en una mujer con gustos de anciano.

-Me gusta la buena música. Puedo tolerar a Beyonce. - fue la respuesta que recibió.

-No, espera. Debes escuchar una canción de Bad Bunny.- insistió Danvers metiendo sus dedos en la radio en busca de alguna emisora que estuviese transmitiendo música más moderna.

-Por los clavos de Cristo, solo quería música de fondo.- murmuró la pelinegra entre dientes, a la rubia le hizo algo de gracia.

-También yo estoy un poco incómoda. No sé de que hablar ahora que me dijiste que estás interesada en mi. Eso no es excusa para poner de fondo un instrumental digno de un entierro. ¿Qué rayos era lo que tenias puesto?

-Requiem. Los acordes de la pieza me ayudan a relajarme.

La pelinegra dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, pegando un bocinazo accidentalmente, cuando Kara consiguió una canción más moderna. El sonido del bajo y el ritmo pegajoso; en lugar de relajar pretendía despertar los sentidos. Luthor arrugó el gesto mientras Kara dejaba salir una risa.

Y estar soltera está de moda

Por eso ella no se enamora

Y estar soltera está de moda

Por eso no va a cambiar

-¿Eso es lo que me pierdo al escuchar Bach? Haz el favor de dejarme con mi música de relajación.- comentó Lena, el disgusto era evidente en su rostro.

-Oh, vamos...bueno, a Alex tampoco le gusta Bad Bunny. Quizás eres más de Ed-Sheeran o quizás te guste Reyli Barba. O...bueno...quizás deba dejarte escuchar a Mozart.- la emoción con la cual había iniciado aquel monólogo comenzó a perderse al no ver a Lena mostrar mucho interés.

Las manos de Kara estaban por regresar la radio a la emisora que Luthor tenía cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya. Nuevamente el guante estorbaba y ella deseó sentir el contacto piel con piel. Levantó la mirada, encontrandose con la de Lena. Estaban detenidas en un semáforo rojo, señal de que había regresado la luz a la ciudad, mientras algunos peatones cruzaban. No era romántico. Pero Danvers sintió una calidez en el pecho cuando una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la pelinegra.

-Podria intentar escuchar algo de esa música. Si te gusta, algo bueno ha de tener.- ofreció la ojiverde. Kara sonrió. No tenían mucho en común, pero Lena parecía genuinamente interesada. Y era lindo que incluso estuviese dispuesta a escuchar la música que a la rubia le agradaba.

-Bien, luego escúchamos el documental de casi media hora de tu amigo Mozart.- cedió la ojiazul

Fue cuando escuchó por primera vez uno de los sonidos más extraños y bonitos. La risa de Lena. Con el tiempo se daría cuenta que no era usual escucharle reír con las demás personas.

En efecto, el viaje había durado quince minutos más del tiempo que solía tomar. Kara culpaba el tráfico y el pequeño debate sobre "Amor del bueno" en el cual se habían sumergido. A Luthor no le gustaba la canción; Danvers amaba esa canción desde que era muy pequeña. La pelinegra había aminorado la marcha, iban tan lento que cualquiera diría que estaban en medio de un paseo. Kara no se fijó de cuan lento se desplazaban hasta que la ojiverde volvió a tomar velocidad una vez colocó una pieza de Bach.

-Esto me da mucho sueño.

-Es relajante. Puedes servir una copa de...vino...llenar la tina con agua y dejar que tu cuerpo se relaje. - comentó Lena

Kara la había imaginado. Maldijo su creativa mente una y mil veces. La ojiverde estaba hablando y conduciendo. Parloteaba sobre los beneficios de un tiempo de relajación. La rubia había distraído. Sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por el perfil de Luthor. El traje negro acentuaba muy bien su cuerpo. Sus ojos llegaron hasta los muslos que estaban a la vista casi en su totalidad. El traje tenía un largo que podría ser llamado por muchos decente; pero en el camino la ojiverde parecía haberse acomodado logrando que se subiese.

-Chaikovski era un genio. Su música, sus conciertos. Debías sentarte en primera fila. Cerrar los ojos. Imaginar como sus manos volaban por el piano. Te enamoraba de los sentidos.

Kara no estaba escuchando. Solo escuchó el nombre del famoso escritor de música clásica. Decidió que no era que le internase mucho la música clásica. Sus sentidos estaban más interesados en observar aquellos muslos entre los cuales no le molestaría ser atrapada. Mordió su labio inferior y levantó la mirada. Se lamentó al encontrarse con los ojos de Lena. Se sorprendió al ver que el verde se había vuelto más oscuro. No negro, aunque estaba cerca de serlo.

-Yo...

-Ya llegamos.- la interrumpió Luthor.

Kara agradeció que la pelinegra no estuviese comentando sobre cómo le había pillado observandole de forma lasciva durante los últimos minutos. El auto se había llenado rápidamente de una tensión sexual que Danvers antes no había notado hasta ese momento. Pero ahí estaba, palpable, evidente. Lena colocó una mano sobre la que Kara tenía apoyada sobre su pierna y ella dio un pequeño salto. Su piel se puso de gallina.

-Queria pedirte algo.

-¿Una cita?- interrogó Danvers con una sonrisa entre divertida y nerviosa.

-La empresa ofrecerá una gala mañana. El evento recaudará fondos para los niños y jóvenes con cancer. Debo llevar un acompañante.

-Espera... ¿quieres que yo vaya?

\- Me encantaría que estuvieses ahí. Ademas, pedí que uno de los platillos fuesen potstickers. Contraté al mejor chef...no puedes perdértelo.- intentó chantajearle.

Kara frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que esa es mi comida favorita. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Luthor removió su mano y colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Lo mencionaste en la mañana.

-No recuerdo...

-¿Como más podría saberlo, Kara? Aún no puedo leer mentes.- bromeó la pelinegra con media sonrisa.

-Cierto. Siendo así, por los potstickers, tendré que acompañarte.

-Claro, solo por los potstickers...

-Es un pequeño sacrifico en nombre de la comida.

Lena se había inclinado hacia ella mientras le seguía el juego. Danvers lamió sus labios cuando sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse a centímetros. Pensó que la pelinegra le besaría. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Expectante.

-Kara Danvers...- susurró la ojiverde sobre sus labios, su aliento tentándole, burlándose.

-¿Si?- aquello salió de entre sus labios como el silbido de un pajarito asustado.

Lena quitó el cinturon de seguridad de la rubia lentamente. Danvers estaba segura de que la pelinegra solo quitaba la molestosa correa para estar más cómoda. Nuevamente su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, y luego en los labios. Quizás si podía llegar a gustarle la pelinegra. Más de lo que deseaba aceptar.

-Debo llegar a mi casa. - susurró la ojiverde y se alejó.

Kara parpadeó varias veces. Miró a Lena, con su mano en el volante y una sonrisa llena de maldad y arrogancia. Lamió sus propios labios, repitiéndose mentalmente que no había deseado que Luthor humedeciese su boca con la suya propia. Sintió un calor expandiéndose por su cuerpo. Se había excitado. Maldijo en su mente, su libido y su ser. No podía excitarse solo por tenerla cerca. Ni siquiera estaba convencida de que le gustase la pelinegra.

-Si, si...gracias por traerme.- habló atropelladamente mientras bajaba del vehículo.

Cuando cerro la puerta, Luthor le sonrió y tardó solo minutos en desaparecer totalmente de su campo visión. Dejandola ahí de pie, con el ceño fruncido y una mente confundida.

Continuará...


End file.
